Admiral's daughter, Ambassador's temptation
by Fameanon
Summary: Forrest died protecting Soval, before he died he assigned a permanent body guard to him too. Soval returns to earth after the embassy bombing on Vulcan to discover Corporal Genevieve Forrest, MACO, ready to honor the last orders her father gave. He's grumpy and crusty old Vulcan, who doesn't want to dishonor his friends memory in any way. Romance ensues. (Foundation story, Genie)
1. Chapter 1

"We aren't the Klingon's Ambassador." Forrest said adamantly, and then frowned and then chuckled, "Though, what I have to tell you next might reinforce that idea. When you get back to earth I've assigned a special guard to you. We have a fringe group, Terra Prime, I sent you the intell on them. You are a highly visible person, so I want to assure your safety. "

"That won't be needed, Admiral." Soval bristled slightly, the thought of having a constant human companion at his side was not appealing.

"It is, Ambassador." There was an urgency in his eyes, "We are friends and I won't see any friend of mine harmed by lunatics. Besides I think you'll like your new guard, she means a lot…" he turned. His soldier's instincts were bristling. He could feel the vibration. Turning back to Soval, Forrest jumped at him with all his might.

Soval felt Forrest's shoulder impact with his chest. It caught him so completely off guard he found his body flying back faster than he could react. Then chaos, smoke, fire, and noise. When he opened his eyes again, he heard people crying and scrambling. The smell of death was wafting through the embassy like a firestorm in the desert.

He looked down, Forrest was spread across him. Soval tried to move, and stinging pain ripped through his temple. "Admiral?" Soval whispered. A sudden strange iron taste filled his mouth. He lifted up his hand and wiped his lips, they were covered in red blood. He frowned, and with a surge he lifted himself and the Admiral up. The Admiral was looking at him, blood was gushing from his mouth, "Friends…" Forrest gurgled, and Soval watched his eyes haze.

"Medic!" Soval screamed through the chaos! "I need a MEDIC!"

Two Vulcans ran to him, both began tending to Soval's wounds. "Not me! Him."

They turned their attention to the Admiral, and with a cursory examination they shook their heads, "There is nothing we can do Osu."

Soval tried to stand and fell backward into the rubble. The two medics grabbed him up, one on each arm. As they drug him from the scene he looked down at his robes. There were some flecks of green blood, but the red blood of his friend covered him.

His jaws tightened. Forrest saved his life, there was no way to thank him, no way to make it up to him. He closed his eyes. "Your service honors me." He thought, but it wasn't enough. He knew he would spend many years of his life making up for the sacrifice of this human…this friend…And as they pulled him to safety, he knew the first thing he would do. He would do whatever it took to see whoever did this was brought to justice.

**A/N: This isn't connected to any of my other stories, it's just a whim I had. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Star Trek or anything. Yes, yes, I'm as sad about it as you are. **


	2. Chapter 2

Genevieve stood outside the Vulcan embassy on Earth. She was anxious and angry. She was supposed to be alerted the moment Ambassador Soval touched down, now here it was fourteen hours later, and she was only just being given notice. Taking a deep breath through her nose she let out her tension. It was just nerves, she thought, and the desire that she not fail her father in her duty. He had given his life to save the ambassador, and now, she would follow in his footsteps. She looked at her boots fighting the stinging tears pooling at the backs of her eyes. Naturally, she didn't want to die, like her father had, but she was going to honor her father's last orders. She looked up and saw the air car pulling up, she trotted down the steps on double time and opened the door. Whether the stodgy old Vulcan liked it or not.

Soval didn't pay attention to who opened his door. He was focused on the embassy. It gratified him to see it it's gray façade. Since all the change on Vulcan, and being away, strangely enough it felt like he was coming home. He stepped from the car and smoothed his robes. There was a presence at his side, it wasn't his assistant. He turned and saw a strawberry blond woman with dark hazel eyes staring at him. She wore the uniform of the earth MACO, she was standing at attention, saluting him.

"Corporal Genevieve Forrest, reporting for duty, Ambassador." She said snapping her heels together it stung Soval's ears. She dropped her salute and handed him a PADD. "There are my orders, Sir."

Her name didn't strike him instantly, but as he took the padd and saw the signature of his departed friend he made the connection. "You are Admiral Forrest's daughter." He stated as he ran an eye over the PADD.

"Yes, Sir." She said, letting the pride in having her father's name resound in her voice.

Soval frowned and shook his head. This was what Forrest had been talking about before the explosion. He had assigned his daughter, his own flesh and blood to protect him. The orders were permanent; she and a small squad of MACO to be used at her discretion were on permanent assignment to him.

He handed the PADD back to her and folded his hands in front of him, "Your service is an honor to me, Corporal, but it is not required. Dismissed."

She opened her mouth to protest, but found him jogging quickly up the steps to the embassy. She turned and caught up with him, "Ambassador, this isn't a negotiation, Sir. " she said firmly pressing the PADD into his hand again. "These _are _my orders, and this is a duty I plan on discharging." Her plush lips pressed together and she set her jaw, "They were my father's _last_ orders, Ambassador. In his memory, I won't accept you discharging me for anything but failure to do my duty." She said a bit firmer than she meant, and then added "Sir." Self-conscious that she was borderline insubordinate to a superior.

Soval quirked his head back, she was in danger of amusing him with her forthright attitude. He could remember many times hearing that kind of snap in the Admiral as they negotiated various things. He however, had known Soval several years before getting to that tone. This young human had only just met him. His eyes narrowed, "Very well, I'll have my assistant give you my daily itinerary. Know this, Corporal, I will be watching for any breach of your duty, and when you make it, I will dismiss you. Is that understood?"

The grit faded from her face, "Understood, Amabassador. I take that as a challenge, Sir. One I won't fail."

Soval slowed his pace and she fell in behind him a few paces. Privately, Soval was bristling. Her father had already given his life for him, and now it seemed the second generation was going to try to do the same. He wasn't going to have that. It wasn't logical that a young vital woman give her life for him. Forrest knew something, felt that he was in danger, and this human instinct was-he hated to admit-been impeccable. If there was danger on Earth, give him some nameless person who would do their duty and nothing more, not this girl who if she were anything like her father would surely go above and beyond.

The only logical course of action was to make sure she failed. He did not exactly have the plan on how he'd do that just yet, but he would.

He took his messages at his assistant's, Sorak's desk, and stood there milling over the PADDS. Sorak looked at the Ambassador and his human shadow. "It is agreeable to see you again Osu," said the young man. Soval nodded, and turned to the woman, "Sorak, this is my new body guard. Don't get used to seeing her though; I plan on discharging her as soon as she fails to meet my expectations."

Sorak's brows raised, "Greetings Corporal…" he raised the Ta'al watching the human struggle not to say what she was thinking. In truth he was interested to know, Osu, was known to be disagreeable even among other Vulcans. If his goal was to see her fail, Sorak had no doubt he would.

"Corporal Forrest." She said thinly and watched Soval enter his office and close the door without another word. Looking back at Sorak she grimaced. "He hates me."

Sorak shook his head, "That is an emotional indulgence that Osu Soval would not partake of, Corporal. Your last name…are you relation to the late Admiral?"

"He was my father." She said with a sigh, and took her place next to the door.

"I grieve with you, your father was a great man." He said tapping at his comm. "Your orders just came through to my console. It states here you are to live in our campus, the room across from the Ambassador. Most irregular."

"I requested that, Sorak. It is Soval's habit to walk in the city after hours. I felt it was the only logical way to make sure he had protection twenty four seven." She eyed the young Vulcan hoping he would back her up in her thinking.

"I understand the logic of it Corporal, but I wonder about the wisdom of it. Osu is known for…" he tapped his console and sighed, "I question the wisdom of allowing you to be accessible. If he truly wishes to break you having that kind of contact will hasten his ability."

Genevieve frowned, "I hadn't thought of that, Sorak. " she shook her head, "But it's still the most effective way to protect him. This Terra Prime thing is serious business, Sorak."

"Understood, Corporal, I am making the arrangements as we speak. As you humans say, I wish you luck." Sorak typed up and sent out the request to have the quarters cleaned and ready for immediate move in. "If you would give me your earth address I will see to it your things are moved for you."

"I don't want to be a bother, besides everything I have is in a duffle bag waiting for me in the coat room." She grinned softly.

Sorak nodded, "That is the first thing you need to stop." He motioned to her face.

"What?"

"The smile. If Osu wants to be picky about you, then he will use such a thing to ridicule you. You must attempt to remain as facially neutral as possible in his presence. He does not normally find human emotion as distasteful as some, but."

She sighed and nodded, "I get it. Thank you, Sorak. Can I ask you, why you are being so helpful?"

"Because ,Corporal, Osu Soval once tried to do the same thing to me." A light flickered on his Comm, "Ah, he calls." He took several PADDs into his arms and stood, "I will assist, but my assistance is unofficial." He nodded and walked past her into Soval's office.

Genevieve shook her head and rocked back and forth on her boots. This assignment was going to be far less straightforward than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Genevieve woke and stretched. Day 36, and she had managed not to get fired, and managed to keep the fact that she was living across the hall from him a secret. It had taken serious effort, walking him to his room every night, and getting up at four every morning to greet him as he came out. He had commented once that he thought she stood there all night. Her days off were getting fewer and further apart though, as he had dismissed everyone else on her staff. Today was her first day off in two weeks. It might be the last day she had for two more, for all she knew. She had it planned though. She was going to take her motorcycle out to the by-pass and go bungee jumping.

She waited at her door for Soval to leave his quarters; she counted to fifty, and then grabbed her gear and walked down the hall. The best part of Soval so far was his predictability. He would be in the mess now, and by her watch Corporal Hayes, the last standing member of her team would be greeting him.

She passed Sorak's desk, "I'm on leave today Sorak!"

He looked up at her with a nod then stood and approached her; he deftly unclipped her communicator from her belt. "I'm sorry you dropped this on your way out. I tried to catch up to you, but…it was my failure to do so." He returned to his desk, opening a drawer he dropped it in.

Genie stifled a giggle, "Thank you, Hayes knows where I am in case something happens."

"The time is against you, Corporal,"

"I could kiss you! Thank you!"

"My mate would be displeased if you did, Corporal, but your thanks are acknowledged." He jerked his head to the side indicating she should leave.

She trotted down the hall and down the steps to the parking garage. She lashed her gear onto the back of her _crotch rocket_ as her father used to call it and pushed herself out of the space. Putting her sun glasses on she let the engine rev before screaming onto the street.

Soval looked up from his Plommik soup and tea to see a young human man standing there. He frowned. He had thought he had dismissed all the other officers leaving only Corporal Forrest. The young man saluted, "Corporal Hayes reporting for day duty, Sir."

Soval frowned, "Forrest usually greets me at my door."

"Security personnel are not allowed in the private suites, Sir, unless they live there."

Soval nearly choked on his tea. So, that was her secret. He pursed his lips; he had to hand it to her, that was wily. He considered the young man thoughtfully. He was going to dismiss the young man that much he knew, but perhaps there were tidbits he could learn before he did. He kicked out the chair opposite him and indicated with his hand, "Please sit. I am nearly finished with my first meal, but you'll be standing all day. There is not logic in making you stand while I eat." He watched as the young man accepted the seat. His body language relaxing in a measureable way. Soval nodded, "Your name?"

"Hayes, Ambassador."

"Hayes," Soval repeated his eyes narrowing, "I have not seen you here before. You are new to security?"

"Yes, Sir, I am doing this assignment as a favor for Genie. I mean Corporal Forrest."

Soval sipped his tea, "I thought she was the only one left on my security team. I did ask for no replacements to be given."

"I was an alt on the team, Sir, not a replacement. May I speak freely?"

Soval nodded.

"She needs time off, Sir. You can't expect her to do her job if she is working fourteen hour days seven days a week. She'll make mistakes; no human can work like that and not have their efficiency not be compromised."

Soval nodded, "Your objection is noted, Corporal Hayes. " He stood and smiled to himself. That was exactly what he wanted. He had thought long and hard about Genevieve, and her effectiveness was outstanding, he had deduced that the only way to get her to make a mistake was to fatigue her.

As they approached his desk he gathered the day's itinerary from his assistant. "Is Corporal Forrest on premise?" he asked, wondering if his assistant wasn't somehow undermining him by assisting Forrest.

"I do not believe so, Osu." Sorak said turning to his Comm.

Soval nodded and entered his office and considered his work. His eyes went to the door and he saw the masculine shadow there standing guard. It unsettled him. If he was going to be forced to have this guard he wanted to have the familiar form of Genie…Corporal Forrest. He shook his head and stood crossing over to the window. Folding his hands behind his back he stared out over the court yard. What would her father think of him thinking of her by such a familiar name? Not once, but now twice in less than an hour.

His Comm beeped. He returned to the desk and pressed the button, "Yes?"

"Osu," Sorak said evenly, "It is Commander Shran in com for you."

Soval rounded his desk and sat down, "Put him through."

"If it isn't my _old friend_, Soval." The Andorian said with a broad smirk.

"Logically who did you expect, Shran? " Soval said blandly.

"Testy this morning too. Are you nearing your time?" His antennae twitched, indicating he was laughing inwardly if not obviously.

"Did you call for something other than inappropriate banter, Shran? I am a busy man." Soval said, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"I need to meet with you today, off the books, Soval. I am returning a favor. I have information you'll find interesting." Shran's eyes narrowed.

Soval's eyebrows rose, "Where?"

"Oh he trusts me!" Shran laughed mirthlessly, "After our last encounter I didn't think it would be so easy to get you to meet me."

"I'll have security with me, Shran."

"I'm wounded, Soval." He said in mock indignation, "The Golden Gate Bridge park, tonight, 18:00 hours."

Soval glanced at his new body guard, and back at the monitor, "I'll be there."

"Tell no one, Soval, especially no pink-skin."

"My guard is human."

"Do you trust him?"

Soval looked at the form outside his door, "Yes." He thought, not him, but her I do.

"18:00 hours, Soval. Show up, I'll find you." The comm blinked off, and Soval leaned back in his chair steepling his fingers together. A second later he stood and opened his office door. "Hayes, you are dismissed." He turned toward his assistant, "Com Corporal Forrest I require her services."

Sorak opened his drawer, held up Genie's com, "I apologize, Osu. The Corporal dropped this on the way out this morning. I tried to catch up to her, but missed her."

Soval looked at the other Corporal, "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then take me to her, now."

"I was told not to…"

He held up his hand, "This is an urgent need, Corporal, you have just been dismissed and I have something I need to attend to."

Hayes nodded, "Yes, Sir. I'll go and pick her up."

Soval looked at his assistant, "Clear my schedule, I'm going with him."


	4. Chapter 4

Hayes pulled the jeep off on the shoulder of the back road. He got out and offered to help Soval out, but the Vulcan refused his hand. "Where are we?" Soval said, clearly irritated.

"We are heading to pick up, Corporal Forrest, Sir. "he pointed to the single tire track in the grass. "It's a small hike from here. I can go alone, if you want to stay here."

"I've come this far, Corporal, I do not see the logic of staying behind now." He lifted his Ambassador's robes up and hopped across the drainage ditch over to the field.

Haynes sighed, "Yes, Sir."

They hiked across the field and through a wood, ending next to a river. Soval looked around, "Where is she? You stated she would be just beyond the trees."

Corporal Haynes nodded, "She is, Sir." He pointed up.

Following the young man's finger he saw that they were meters away from an old and very large bridge. The metal looked to Soval like it had been in decay for one hundred years, and Genie was sitting in some kind of meditation style pose at the very top of the arch. Soval felt his pulse quicken. He eyed her, and then looked at the river he was standing next to, and then back at her. There was no safety in her actions.

"Get her down here now!" Soval said forcefully.

"Genie!" Haynes screamed as he cupped his hands around his mouth to enhance his voice.

She did not stir. He did it again, and she still didn't respond. Soval looked at the young man and mimicked his hand posture, he then yelled as loud as he could to get her attention. Both men thought that had done it, when she stood up on the arch. Soval audibly gasped, "GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled again. He watched her arms rise slowly until she looked like a giant Y against the sky.

Soval looked at Haynes, "What is she doing?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, Sir." And then the color flushed from his face. Soval turned just in time to see her falling, her hands extended outward, toward the river. He couldn't think. He started to tear off his robes as he ran toward the river. He hated water, but knew how to swim; it was one of the dubious gifts one of the humans in charge of cultural exchange had given him, swimming lessons. He was waist deep in the water, keeping an eye on where she might land, when he saw her fall abruptly stop, and her body takes on a bounce like a ball at the end of a tether. His eyes followed the chord attached at her legs all the way up to the bottom of the ruined bridge. The sound of her voice whooping and giggling now filling the valley.

"Genevieve Forrest!" Soval called out loudly, "What on earth are you doing?"

She was still swinging when she heard a male voice calling to her. She was swinging back and forth but she finally made who it was. It looked to be Haynes, and…She closed her eyes and opened them. A shirtless Vulcan ambassador, waist deep in river water, she closed her eyes and opened them again. Yes, that's what it was, she wasn't hallucinating.

"What?" she called back, now trying to slow her swing with her body.

"I said get down here now!"

Her swing was now minimal, so she flexed her abdominal muscles upward so she could smack the emergency release on her ankles. The bands gave way and she dropped the rest of the way into the water.

Soval turned to Haynes, "Dismissed."

"Sir?"

"I said dismissed, Corporal. Your help is appreciated."

"Very well, Sir." He saluted and began hiking back to his transport.

Genie swam over to near where Soval was, did a back flip in the water so it would push her hair out of her face and stood. "What's going on, Sir?" she said with a frown.

"What's going on you query? I was about to enquire the same of you. Have you lost your human mind, Gen…Corporal? He pointed up at the bridge, that action cannot be safe." His nose was flaring and his eyes were narrowed, but his voice, save a small edge was relatively neutral.

"It's called bungee jumping, Sir, and the point of it is to simulate unsafe things. To get a thrill from it." She stood and began walking out of the water.

Soval followed her with his eyes, her attire was not appropriately clinging to her body, and it was in fact very inappropriately clinging to her. Before he could look away, he said something he instantly regretted, "I forbid you from partaking in this activity ever again."

She stiffened, and rounded on him. His eyes widened, her MACO issued white tank top was…inappropriate, was the only word he could think of, and he swallowed hard. "May I speak freely?" she said stomping her foot into the grass by the river.

He tore his eyes from the sight and began to make his way back to the river's edge. He waved his hand, "You are off duty speak however you want."

She put her fists on her hips, "Good. So listen up, Ambassador. With all due respect, or no due respect, whatever." She was angry and getting angrier, the last month of his constant chiding, his constant admonishments over small things, and dismissing her staff had finally come to a boiling head." She stomped her foot, as she tried to calm herself down good enough not to start stammering, "You can't _forbid_ me from doing anything on my off time. If I want to sky dive with no shoot into a field of lava you can't stop me! If I want to cut myself a hundred times and play pet the great white shark that hasn't eaten in like a year, then I will, but you ambassador will not control me or what I do in my _rare_ free time."

He was walking toward her focused on her intently; her anger was palpable to him. It ravaged his mind, the frustration oozed from her, and her body was glistening in the sun. It was stirring long silent primal needs in him and his eyesight began to take on a tunnel focus as he walked toward her.

"And why the hell are you out here anyway? Another game you want to play to see if you can make me quit." He was close enough for her to touch now, and she thought about poking him in the chest but the look in his eyes was making her lose her ire and steam. Her shout had diminished to a speaking voice and that now that he was close, and looking down at her so strangely went to a whisper, "So why are you here?"

In his mind he had grabbed her and silenced her chatter with his mouth six times before reaching the place where he could reach out and grab her. As she stood there though, the boiling heat of his blood cooled a bit, as he realized he was about to inflict his primal desire on his late friend's daughter. He stepped away, so he could not feel the radiant heat of her body. "Your point is made, Corporal Forrest. I can't deny you your leisure time activity." He conceded, but already though he could deny her the time to partake in the activity. "I am here because I require your assistance tonight and." He turned away from her to look for where his robes landed. "You are the only person I trust."

The wind was completely out of her argument; he just said he trusted her. She gave herself a mental high five. She saw he was looking on the ground and around the water; it occurred to her that he was looking for his robes. She walked closer to help. "So, you are here because you trust me." She said brightly.

"I believe I just said that, Corporal."

"I think your robes are down the river, Ambassador." She said pointing to what looked to be a large shimmering mass floating down the river. Soval frowned and turned to her. "Do you have a spare…" he repressed the urge to look down at the top that clung so provocatively around her bosom.

"I have a jacket that will fit you. It was my dad's jacket." She said, admiring his body as discreetly as she could. She never imagined _that_ body was hiding underneath all those robes and grey hair.

At the mention of the Admiral he looked away completely. "Then we should go. We both need to change before we meet Shran."

She began leading him up the path toward the bridge, "My bike is up here, I'll have to gather my equipment. "

Soval followed her keeping his eyes on the path and not the wet shorts clinging to his guards butt. She was the Admiral's daughter, and it would be most dishonorable to forget. Not only that, but how could he think to inflict his terrible desires on one so young and fragile.

When they got to the top she grabbed the jacket and tossed it to him. "I'll just be a minute."

He put the jacket on and examined the motorcycle. He had something much like this back on Vulcan, he had heard of them here on Earth, but in his memory did not recall seeing one. She was walking back, a shirt now covered her tank top and a pair of jogging pants covered her wet shorts. He was grateful; she looked more like his guard now, and less like the woman who was challenging his primal instinct.

"It's a Speedster," she said smiling, "My pride and joy, I found her in the junk yard and restored her. Well, except I did the gas conversion kit to make it less hazardous environmentally."

Soval looked it over; it was really some good craftsmanship. "I have an air cycle at home on Vulcan, it is comparable."

Genie gaped at him, she could not imagine him riding anything that resembled a motorcycle, let alone having the Vulcan version of one.

"Don't look so surprised, Corporal, there is more to me than a dusty ambassador." He said, mounting the bike.

Genie giggled, "Yeah I'm sure there is, but two things. One, you are not driving my bike home, and two, you are not driving my bike home."

"That is only one thing, Corporal, stated twice."

"Yes, but I stated it twice so that makes it more important. Slide back." She strapped her gear to the back and slid in in front of him. He shuttered feeling the lower half of her body now pressing hard against his groin and thighs. He tried to correct this posture but found the angle of the back was making that impossible. It had the same forward slant the air cycle of his home world, and it was designed for aerodynamic efficiency, making both driver and passenger lean forward into the wind. She looked back at Soval, "You'll want to lean forward, put your chest against my back, wrap your arms around me and rest your chin on my left shoulder."

"That isn't appropriate." Soval stated in a firm voice.

"Is it appropriate for us to die on a motorcycle?" She grabbed his arm roughly and slung it around her waist, taking the other one she did the same, "Now hold on."

She throttled her bike, sending a pleasurable vibration through them both, and Soval grabbed onto her instinctively. She pulled out slow over the grass, and hopped the bike onto the pavement. When she felt the dry pavement grip her tires she tore off down the road. He was holding onto her fairly tightly, and she grinned, she gunned it a bit and swerved and he gripped her tighter. The heat of his body and the firmness of his grip were almost as thrilling to her as the rush of the speed of her bike.

**A/N Thank you Sensara and Admiral Forrest...Genie would like to let you know she is trying to make her daddy proud! Soval is of course most contrite, but you'd not know that through his crusty veneer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Admiral Forrest this is from your daughter: DADDY! He snuck up on me in my swim suit! I wasn't dressed slutty! I was dressed for an innocent day of bungee jumping and swimming! I wuv you! *hearts***

Soval was privately disappointed when they pulled into the garage at the embassy. It had been a long trip back, but he enjoyed the feel of the air, and speed. It had been years since he had such a feeling, and in his most private of thoughts, years since he held such a beautiful woman in his arms, and never for that long. When she pulled into her space and shut it off he let go of her and watched her dismount the bike. A woman that could control 1800 pounds of fast steel between her legs would surely endure a pon farr. He frowned at himself. That was a terrible thought to have. He'd have to meditate before the meeting with Shran.

"Did you enjoy the ride, Ambassador?" She asked trying not to smile.

"It was interesting. Perhaps when we leave this evening for our meeting we would take this?" His mouth was speaking and his mind heard it, but it was the beast who needed to be meditated away that spoke.

"Sure, Sir. When do we need to leave?"

"We need to be at Golden Gate Park by 18:00." He said rubbing his hands over the bike.

"Then we'll leave at 16:30. Traffic is miserable; if we want to make it on time I suggest we leave then. Is this an official thing?" She asked unstrapping her gear from the back.

"No, it is not. So I will leave from the side service entrance, and you will pick me up."

"No robes, Ok. If we leave on this you'll need to wear something…Well, like that blue suit you look so good in, the one you wear under your green top robes." She said matter of fact manner.

He heard her words, and he heard a pleasing inflection in her voice, barely perceivable, lilt on "so good". He pushed it away, she surely did not mean it in the way the primal beast within wanted it to be meant. "Very well. I will be there at 16:25." Soval slid from the bike and entered the Embassy.

She waited and watched him walk in; she gave it a few minutes and then entered herself. She stopped by Sorak's desk. Vulcan's didn't show much emotion but in her time there she had learned to recognize some of their subtle cues. Sorak looked down right apologetic. "I extend my apologies, Corporal, I did try."

"It's ok Sorak," she said taking the com he offered her, "I know you did your best."

"Did you have an enjoyable time during your limited off period?"

"I did, I went bungee jumping. "She grinned, "It's a rush."

"Interesting, perhaps if you ever obtain another free day, you would show me this human recreation."

Genie's face brightened, "Sorak, I would love to, you name the time and I'll see if we can arrange it!"

"What of Osu?"

"We'll take him with us." She winked and headed back to her quarters.

O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O

Soval lit his meditation candles and began to attempt to focus. The vibration of the bike was still in his ears, the smell of her was still pleasantly coating his nose. She shook his head and gave up the meditation in favor of a quick shower. After his shower, he returned to the candles. He took in a deep cleansing breath, and began to focus on the flame. The flame twisted and turned in the ambient air, his mind saw her strawberry blond hair flickering in the sun. He closed his eyes, and focused again, this time he began a careful mantra of logical solutions to simple problems.

An hour later, he opened his eyes, he had meditated but it was a delicate tango with the primal and logical side of his mind. He was displeased. He stood and went to his closet. His hand went for his suit, he pulled it into the light. It was the blue one, the one she stated he looked _so good_ in. He thought to put it back, but could not make himself. He slipped off the towel he had meditated in, and changed into the blue suit. He combed his hair and looked in the mirror. He wondered if he looked _so good. _Dismissing the thought he made his way to the service elevator, and down to the service entrance.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OOO_O_O_O_O

Genie hopped into the shower and let the sonic beat on her. What a wild day. Oddly, it was great. She only got one jump in, but as strangely as it started out with Soval, the ending was wonderful. He admitted he trusted her, and then…She groaned and leaned against the back wall of the shower. She wasn't even going to lie to herself. He turned her on. Period. End of mental debate. When he wasn't being a prick, he was hot, flaming match, heat up hot all over, panty melting….hot.

She dumped some shampoo on her head and rubbed it around vigorously. There was no use thinking about it, first he was an Ambassador, and second, he would never be attracted to her. Plus, she thought she remembered her dad saying something like, all Vulcan men were married. She wasn't about to fish in another woman's pond. As dad used to say, "Never fish in another man or woman's pond, you only catch crabs."

In honestly, it must just be her having some hormonal issues, he was a crabby ass and a few hours where he was descent wouldn't change the last few weeks of him making her life as miserable as possible. She finished her shower and toweled off. She grinned, this was an off the books thing, so she couldn't wear her uniform. Technically, that left her no other choice but to wear civvies.

She licked her lips, this might be a little evil, if there was a snow ball's chance on Vulcan that he did look at her like a woman but if he didn't it would not bother him. She pulled her black leather pants from the closet she slid into them and laced them up the front. She pulled her red silk camisole from her dresser, and topped it with her biker jacket. She took care to do her hair and make-up. Looking at herself she thought, even if he doesn't appreciate it, she might have to go out for a beer at the bar. She didn't want a guy, but that didn't mean she didn't want to be wanted.

She left her room and ran directly Sorak going to the living quarters after his long day. He steadied them both. "My Corporal, you look…" he didn't have a word, "Agreeable. May I inquire where you are going looking so…agreeable?"

Genie smiled, "Just out for and errand. Can I pick anything up for you on the way out?"

"No, thank you…be safe." He watched her walk away and returned his eyes to the PADD. His mate would be most displeased to know his thoughts.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

She rounded the corner and saw Soval standing in his blue suit. She grinned; he did look good in that suit. She pulled up and smiled at him, "Hey big boy you need a ride some place?"

His eyebrows shot up, "You know I do."

She giggled, "Hop on, I was teasing you."

He considered the definition of the concept of teasing, as the earth standard dictionary defined it, the only possible definition he could think of was: _To arouse hope, desire, or curiosity in without affording satisfaction. _He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "It is unwise to tease a Vulcan, Genevieve."

The vibrato of his voice sent a pleasurable chill down her spine. "I'll keep that in mind, Ambassador." She said and pulled into traffic.


	6. Chapter 6

She turned off her head light and pulled in behind a bush at Golden Gate Park. Soval slid slowly off the bike, and offered his hand to Genie to help her off as well. It was her turn to raise eyebrows. She took his hand and felt a tingle pass through their fingers. She gasped and he pulled her closer. "You nearly fell." He said, covering his sudden breach of protocol and control.

"I did," Genie agreed, as embarrassed at her lack of reaction as he might be at what just happened. She wasn't sure what happened actually, she was just sure it was uncomfortable.

"Am I interrupting something here Soval?" Shran stepped from the bush his antennae perked, letting his eyes rake over the woman, "Because I can come back in a couple minutes." He winked at Genie, "It would only take him a couple minutes I'm sure."

Soval let her go, and straightened his suit, "I will not engage in this childish emotional game of taunting, Shran."

"I don't want to engage you Soval. "He grinned, "But your female guard on the other hand,"

Soval stepped in front of Genevieve, "Why did you bring me here, Shran?"

Shran scowled, "Vulcans, absolutely no fun." He pulled a data slate from his belt, "She is easy on the eyes, for a pink skin, but do you trust her?"

"I do." Soval said flatly looking at the data slate.

"On that slate is proof of the hand behind the Terra Prime movement." He glowered, "It goes to the top, the replacement for Admiral Forrest. The proof is on there, and their headquarters…it's there too."

Soval looked at the data slate, "Where did you come about this information?"

"As Archer would say, I have my sources. "he pushed his fingers back into his glove, "And I owed you one. So do yourself and me a favor, be safe. "

Soval pulled a PADD from the back of his pants and stepped over to the side of another bush. He pressed the slate into the PADD. He began to study the information.

Shran walked over to Genie, "I'm Shran."

"Corporal Genevieve Forrest." She said professionally.

"Nice bike," he said but his eyes raked over her body. "So, are you" his voice lingered on the u of the word, "You Soval's?"

Genie snorted and rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, because Ambassador Soval dates _human_ corporals all the time."

Shran's antennae shot back in amusement and he laughed, "Good point." He eyes narrowed, "Andorian imperial guard might date a pink skin." He put his thumbs in his belt and looked into her eyes, "If the pink skin doesn't mind a little…blue skin."

"Seriously?" Genie said a bit taken aback.

"I never joke in matters of war or mating, Corporal."

Soval stepped between Shran and Genie, "The information is interesting, Shran. "he handed the slate back to Shran, "So you cannot be implicated."

Shran nodded, "We are even."

"Indeed." Shran started to peak around the Vulcan and Soval moved in his way, "Not that even, Shran." He said softer.

Shran smirked, "We're even. Corporal, I'll talk to _you_ later." He turned and disappeared into the bush.

Soval turned to Genevieve, "We are through here. Shall we go?"

She nodded, "Yes, Sir."

He considered her as he watched her mount the bike, "It seems Shran took a liking to you."

"Yeah, understatement." She grinned and watched him look at her, her hands limply on her handlebars.

"Would you date him?" Soval asked keeping his voice bland.

"I don't know. I've never dated an off worlder. Not that I wouldn't..." she shrugged, "I've got nothing else going on, so, who knows."

Soval pursed his lips and mounted the motorcycle behind her. He gripped her around the midriff and pulled her tight to his body. He felt her gasp, it pleased the darker side of himself, the side he would struggle to meditate away when they got back to the Embassy.

"Do you mind if I stop at the convenience store before we get back to the embassy? I thought about going out for a beer tonight, but the more I think about it, I would prefer to stay in and have a drink and relax."

"That is acceptable."

She tore off into the night, the feel of his hands wrapped around her fueling her desire to go fast.

Genie dropped by the convience store and picked up a six pack of her favorite beer, Asahi, a beverage made in the old nation state of Japan. It was smooth, dry, and had just a hint of ginger that really set the whole thing off. When she exited she clutched the bag to her chest, staring at Soval who was, it appeared, pretending to drive the bike. He was at least studying it, in hopes of being able to drive it at some point. He was a crusty bugger, but he had hidden depths. She grinned and stepped forward, "You really are aching to get your hands on her aren't you?"

The question took Soval by surprise. He let loose of the handlebars and placed his hands on this thighs. "It would be agreeable to" he swallowed, "Give her a try."

She leaned softly against the bike, "So, how about we make a deal?"

"I am adept at negotiations, let me hear your proposal. " Soval's interest was piqued.

"How about you let me do my job, my way, and lay off the extra pressure. Stop dismissing my staff, and let me provide you with protection, whether you think you require it or not." She grinned.

"And in return for this, I receive what?" Soval said eyeing the woman before him.

"Besides getting the finest protection Earth has to offer? Well, how about if you do this for a month, and, " She pushed the plane paper sack into his arms, "I'll let you take me anyplace you want to, and you can drive the motorcycle." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Do we have a deal, Mr. Ambassador?"

Soval looked down at the bag she had pushed into his hands, and then at the woman standing so firm and defiant before him. She really was quiet a lady, as intelligent and forceful as any Vulcan woman he'd ever met, at a fraction of the age. "You proposal is intriguing, Corporal. I will acquiesce to this proposal, on one condition."

She kicked a booted foot against the pavement, "Which is?"

"You turn down Shran for any social engagement he might approach you for." Soval said, squishing the beer against his chest, while scooting back for her to take the command seat, "And you inform me of any invitation."

She held up two fingers, "That's two Mr. Ambassador, and I pick the later condition. I'll inform you of any invitation he makes, but you aren't going to tell me who I may or may not socialize with. Do we have a deal?"

He frowned, "It's acceptable."

He pulled off her leather riding glove and pretended to spit in her hand, "Then we shake on it. I know Vulcans don't shake hands, but this deal is going to be sealed earth style."

His eyes widened, her hand was inches away from him, and he found himself suppressing a smile. He took her hand forcefully, "It is agreed." His pupils blossomed.

"Good, now I've got to take you home." She started to pull back her hand, and found that his fingers traced lines across her skin like electric jolts. She gasped and looked at him. She took his hand again, "One more thing and this isn't debatable. If you break our agreement, you owe me one of those Vulcan versions of a motorcycle."

His mouth didn't smile, but his eyes did, "Deal."

She pushed off backing them up and grinned to herself. She knew some where some place, her dad would be proud of her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was well after midnight when Soval and Genie pulled into the embassy parking garage. "I'll see you to your door. "she said taking the beer from his hand.

"No need, Corporal, I'm sure you are tired and want to get home. "he said with a knowing nod.

"Not a problem, but if you want to buck me on it, I'd like that Vulcan motorcycle in red."

His eyes narrowed, "Very well."

She walked in silence with him to the living quarters, and stood waiting for him to enter his door. "Thank you for the escort, Corporal Forrest." He nodded and crossed his hands neatly in front of himself, expectantly waiting for her to leave."

She looked at him, "My duty ends when you are in the door."

He nodded and opened his door, standing on the other side he watched her. "I'm in, Corporal."

She reached out, taking the door handle and began to shut his door for him. He placed the flat of his palm up and stopped it. "That is enough, have a pleasant night."

Genie huffed to herself a bit, she wasn't' going to lose her one tiny edge. She nodded, turned on her heal and began walking down the hall. She waited until she heard his door click, and then turned quickly hot footing it back to her quarters right across the hall from him.

She just put her key in the lock when she heard his door open. "Corporal Forrest. What are you doing? I thought you went home."

"I am, just doing a security check." She said, without looking back at him.

"Very well." He shut the door again.

She sighed. "Nearly busted. "entering the room she shut the door. She looked at her beer. She'd lost the taste for it, and she'd have to get up in three hours for duty anyway. She popped her beer in the fridge and slid out her clothes into her pajamas. She had just laid down and she saw her door open. She grabbed her phase pistol from under her pillow and took aim.

Soval stepped into the light, "The human phrase is simple, but I believe it applies."

Genie dropped her gun and ran her fingers through her hair, "What phrase is that, Mr. Ambassador?"

He cocked and eyebrow, "Busted." He bowed slightly and turned, "I'll see you in the morning. You don't have to get up until six. I've change my schedule for tomorrow."

She threw herself back on the bed and growled. It was a good thing she had made the deal with him tonight, or she knew this would have been uglier. "Thanks, Dad, where ever you are. I just know you had a hand in helping me!"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie opened her door. Ambassador Soval was standing waiting for her. She looked at her watch, she wasn't late. He was early.

"Did you rest well?" he asked and began walking down the hall.

"I did, thank you for asking."

"When did you plan on telling me you were residing across the hall from me?" He turned his body toward her, blithely noticing her discomfort.

"I wasn't."

"I see." He opened the door into the main part of the Embassy. He looked at her indicating she should go through, "I know now."

She walked through the door and cringed. Her jig was up, he knew and he was gloating. It was subtle, but he was definitely gloating. They walked together down the hall. She stopped at the last hall, putting her hand over Soval's chest. "Wait." She looked down the hall to the right of them, and back to where his assistant should be sitting, but was not. She might not have thought anything of his absence, but his tea cup was over turned. Sorak would never let that stay tipped, not even if he had gone to get towels to clean up the liquid.

Soval frowned, "What?"

"I'm not sure, but…" as soon as she said that, two canister grenades rolled down the hall. One was spewing smoke, and the other she knew was going to blow.

Soval had a momentary déjà vu. He was back on Vulcan talking to Forrest. He heard the clinking of metal on the marble and felt a shoulder plant in his chest. He was flying backward, he felt the explosion. He opened his eyes and felt the warmth of blood on his face. He pushed her up in a panic. She was bleeding from the mouth, but her eyes were wide, "Come on!" She said standing; she pulled him up with her, "Get behind me." She pulled her gun and began backing down the hall. Looking at the doors on either side she kicked open the door to her left. She knew the room was a rarely used storage room, and one that had a window leading to the outside. She looked in to make sure it was empty, and pushed Soval into the room. She could hear male voices coming toward them. She closed the door, locked it, and looked for something to put in front of it. She held her finger to her lips to Soval and motioned for him to help her move a discarded desk in front of the door.

When they set the desk in front of the door she ran to the window. They were five stories up. A warm hand took her by the chin and pulled her over to him. "You are injured. "he whispered looking at the blood on her lips.

"I bit my tongue when I pushed you down." She blushed, feeling that was the least of their concerns at the moment.

"Show me." He said firmly, but still in a whisper as he rubbed his thumb over her lips.

"Later." She said, and for a moment she felt his finger caress her mouth. Her heart was already pounding, and that made it worse. She pulled away from him; time enough to be a school girl with a crush after everyone was safe. "We aren't safe here for long." She looked out the window, the ledges were small, but they were only a few windows down from her room. If they could get to her room, she had rappelling and bungee equipment. Both those things could get them to safety. Her Com beeped. "Shit." She said and quickly tossed it onto a truck passing the office.

"What is our plan?" Soval said watching her toss her Com into a refuse truck.

"We need to get to my room, Soval." She looked at him in horror, "I mean Mr. Ambassador."

Soval smirked, "I'll make note of that breach of protocol, if we live."

"Still and all, I'm sorry." She clipped the security wires carefully and opened the window. She swallowed hard, "Why don't you stay here, and let me go get the gear."

"I'm coming with you." Soval said sternly.

"Fine I won't argue. Take off your shoes and socks. They have no traction, your feet will." She was struggling not to panic.

"That's a first." He said doing what she commanded.

"What is?" she said eyeing their path, doing in her head before actually taking to the ledge.

"You not arguing with me."

She giggled nervously, "Ok I grant that. We'll discuss it over tea later or something."

"It's a date." He said, approaching the window now barefoot.

"You…"She caught what he said and blushed. "Ok the ledge isn't wide So I'm going to go out first, you will come out and stand straight, facing the wall. You will place your fingers on the ledge above you. You will move when I move, we will move on the count of three. One. Two. Three. Step. We need to keep the rhythm. Are we on point?"

Soval nodded.

Genie shimmied out the window and set herself up, "Come."

She held out her hand to him, he took it and when he was stepped onto the ledge he took the posture he was instructed. He felt her wrap around him, and place her feet on either side of him. She began the count and he moved. It was strange, it took them moments to get in rhythm with each other, and he found her hot breath on his neck helpful as they moved.

When they had made it to her window, she looked in the room. It looked already tossed, they had already been there. That, made her feel better, they were less likely to come back, especially if they were sweeping the building. She looked at the security light, it was off. She removed her boot knife and carefully pried the lock. She pushed the window open and helped Soval in following him after.

She ran over to the door and peaked up and down the hall. It looked like most of the rooms were already tossed. They were working fast. Genie shut the door and began grabbing her gear. She tossed Soval a toboggan, "Put that on and put on this jacket. That will keep people from seeing your ears."

He cringed slightly, "What is this human obsession with Vulcan ears?"

Genie started laying out the harness, "I can't speak for the entire planet, but most women I know think they are sexy."

His eyes widened.

"Ok step into these two loops. Ambassador."

Genie did the quickest rigging of her life. She rigged a tandem harness, carefully placed the ropes between the windows. She shimmied them down the building, cut the harness off of them, grabbed his hand and drug him to the parking garage, "Hop on." She said getting on her bike. He didn't hesitate. She tore out of the garage and dropped the throttle down the street, moving between cars and weaving through traffic. She didn't know exactly where they should go, where would be safe, but as long as they were moving she felt they were safe. She took the I 80 and ended up in Berkely. She rode up to a hotel, instructed him to wait as she got a room.

Driving around to the back she entered the key to the room and pulled the bike in with them. Soval looked at her, strangely.

"I don't want anyone to be able to run our plates." She shrugged and pushed the bike off to the side." Ok, my part is done-ish. You are safe, it's up to you now."

"We need to eat, and we need to focus. We have no way of knowing who or what is responsible for what transpired at the embassy." He sat on the bed, and looked around the room. Genie was closing the drapes as he spoke, and then he noticed there was only one bed. "Corporal come here."

She walked over and he pulled her down to his eye level. "Open your mouth." He watched her lips part, and his lips twitched. "Stick your tongue out." She did and he saw the nick, it was still bleeding a little. He found himself leaning forward, imagining himself kissing her. He caught himself, "You saved my life."

The strange heat she felt under his gaze made her more uncomfortable than running from terrorists. "Like father like daughter." She said with a breathless grin.

He realized her face was still in his hand and he knew if he didn't release her now, he would kiss her. His control was made of steel but even steel broke.

"I should get us something to eat…"

He blinked and nodded. "I will dwell on who I might contact." He withdrew and was grateful when she stood. He closed his eyes, _forgive me, my friend, I should treat her as a daughter, and not disgrace her with my terrible touch…._


	8. Chapter 8

Genie made herself look slightly less military. She turned her jacket inside out, and made sure her MACO symbols were hidden. "I saw a Chinese place around the corner. I'm going to walk down there and grab us some food. "She looked at her watch, "If I am not back in thirty minutes, take the bike and leave."

Soval nodded. He wasn't going to leave her, but he was in no mood to debate the feisty young human. Withholding the truth wasn't telling a lie. She cracked open the door and slid out. It was as if the air was let out of the room, and the Vulcan found himself sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. She could have died, just like her father, protecting him. Now, he was in this room, a room with one bed and he couldn't think, couldn't focus on anything but laying next to her. It wasn't his _time_ yet, he found this unexpected lack of emotional control disgusting. Dragging the thoughts from the forefront of his mind to some hidden space, he opened his eyes again.

Archer, and the crew of the Enterprise would be the logical place to turn if Earth security was compromised. If he remembered correctly they were a few light years away, and would be taking the Tellerites and Andorians to Babel soon. He flinched, _Andorians_. He had only seen Shran a few hours ago, and it was logical to assume that the information he had given probably prompted the sudden Embassy attack.

Which meant his information had been accurate. Soval stood and approached the hotel Comm network. He would have to Comm Shran. The thought wasn't pleasant. Shran was probably close enough to Earth still to be able to pick him and Genevieve up, so they could rendezvous with the Enterprise. It was a sound plan, if not slightly distasteful. Soval walked away from the Comm. Depending on how well connected this enemy was, using a private Comm channel with his ambassadorial codes would alert them to their presence. He could run again he wasn't tired, but Genie, she needed to eat and rest at least a few hours. Soval looked back at the bed frowning. Looking away he caught his reflection in the mirror. She thinks my ears…what was the word…_sexy. _

He looked away again, she had no clue what she thought she wanted, no idea what being with a Vulcan man would be like. If he was being honest, he had no concept of what being with a human woman might be like either. The bond…the unchecked human emotions…the drive to mate….the terrible monster he would become during his Pon Farr. He could kill her.

The door opened, and Soval flinched. "It's just me." She said quietly, as she entered and locked the door. "I picked up some vegetarian for you, Kung-po veggies, and I got two iced green teas." She grinned.

Soval helped her with the bags, "It has been some time since either of us ate. I did not get morning meal, and it is now 1600."

"Tell me about it, I ordered a dinner and two egg rolls and an order of crab Rangoon." She said giggling. "I guess playing action hero gives me an appetite." She began getting out the neatly packaged rice boxes, "I hope you know how to use chopsticks, they didn't have silverware."

"I have never attempted to use them, but I have seen them in use." Soval opened his mouth to say something more and found Genie's hand holding a half of an egg roll a mere inch from him.

"You have to try this, it's vegan but it' so good."

His body moved without his permission, while the logical part of his mind screamed that it was against Surak's teachings to take or accept food with the fingers. He opened his mouth and captured the half making sure his lips brushed her fingertips. He contact sent him into a pleasurable convulsion.

"See it is good isn't it!" she said licking the fingers he had only moments ago caressed with his lips.

Soval chewed harder, his eyes moved away from the erotic sight of that purely Vulcan intimacy to see the rest of the food. "What is this," he said pointing to an item wrapped separately from the rest of the food.

"Oh that is a fortune cookie." She said opening up the boxes.

He squinted and shook his head. "It is a cookie you get after Chinese food; in the fold of the cookie there is a piece of paper, it tells you something about your future." Genie said answering his unasked question, "Here let me show you, we have four so I'll pick one." She plucked one of the small clear baggies up. She opened it and cracked the cookie pulling the paper from the scraps of cookie, "My fortune reads, _Adventure leads to life change. Lucky numbers 16, 27, and 40._"

"It isn't logical to think that a piece of paper from a confection would prognosticate the future."

"We know that, Ambassador, it's just fun. You have to admit though; my fortune kind of says it all doesn't it? Adventure leads to life change, if we aren't on a life changing adventure right now, I don't know what is." She chuckled softly and handed him some chop sticks, "So are you going to try one?"

"I will, but I want it noted that I find it ridiculous. I am participating in this purely for the cultural significance of the action. " He picked up one of the cookies and carefully broke it, reading it he snorted softly and set it aside picking up his vegetable box he scooped some of it onto his rice.

"What does it say?" She said peaking at him over her box of food.

"It does not say anything; it is a simple piece of paper." Soval scoffed, and shoveled food into his mouth, wishing he had never touched the cursed cookie.

Genie snatched it from his side, and leaned back on the bed against the pillow, "Must have been good to make you grouchy." She eyed the paper and covered her mouth when her jaw dropped, "_Love is nearer to you than you know._" She waggled her eyebrows, "So who is she Mr. Ambassador?"

"I will not engage in this emotional game of speculation brought about a paper from a cookie." He said firmer than he really wanted to.

Genie pouted softly, "Oh come on Mr. Ambassador, I'm sorry I was just teasing you."

Soval licked his lips, and put his food aside. He leaned over her, "I told you Genevieve Forrest," His hand was wrapped around hers, he watched his hand sliding up hers, and gradually pulling the paper from her fingertips, "It is unwise to tease a Vulcan male."

Genie felt the warmth of his hand on hers, and then as he moved up her hand, tips of his fingers grazing over her skin the feel of bolts of lightning seemed to pass between their skins. Warm desire washed over her stomach and she couldn't stop looking at their joined hands. When the paper was gone she finally looked into his eyes, he was lingering there a few inches from him, so close she could feel the cusp of his hot breath. "Who is teasing now Mr. Ambassador?" she gasped. "He who hesitates is lost."

He leaned closer moving her food to the bed stand, "And sometimes, he who hesitates, is saved."

Genies muscles wouldn't respond. She wanted to move her arms, but could not. She felt his hands running up her arms, and for once in her life she couldn't think of a single thing to say, no way to protest or ague. When the heat of his skin finally reached her neck she gasped again, "Ambassador…"

"Soval, " he purred softly, "My name is Soval, Genevieve." His fingers caressed over the psi points of her neck, he knew if he let them rest for a moment he could forge the base bond, just a few seconds…it wasn't hard to forge. He could feel himself losing control of his breathing, in symbol of how much he wanted to do this simple thing. He looked into her eyes and pulled away. He couldn't take it upon himself to do such an intimate thing without her knowing the ramifications. He was sitting straight again looking at his hands now laying impotently in his lap.

"Soval?" Genie whimpered, "What was that?" Half of her was pissed, there was this delicious feeling coursing over her, and then suddenly nothing. Did they have some kind of strange Vulcan sex, and she didn't realize it, and if so was it good for her, hell was it good for him?

Soval's mouth twitched, "I know how we can get to safety, Genie."

"Um, Ok. That's great." The anticlimactic nature of what he said playing in the benign volume of her voice, "But that doesn't answer what I just asked."

He brought a single finger to her lips, "We will speak no more of that tonight, Genevieve. Not tonight, please. I have much to think on now, and our safety must be first. I promise, I did nothing to _violate _you. If my movement into your personal space has caused you, distress…I apologize." He pulled away , standing he moved himself and his food to a more appropriate distance, "This food is good, I do not believe I have had Chinese food before."

Genie shook her head like a dog shaking water from its fur. "Yeah, it's…great." She picked up her box of food and began stirring it with her chopsticks, while looking at Soval. She knew he was right, they did need to get to safety, but she'd love to know what the hell just happened. Smirking into her food she chuckled, If for no other reason that she'd like to provoke it again. She eyed the two remaining cookies and pocketed them. Who knows, that might help her at some point, she thought, as she eat.


	9. Chapter 9

Genie packed up the empty food containers as Soval sat at the Comm looking for snippets about what happened at the Embassy on the news feeds. For all he had assumed happened, there was little on the feed, except articles claiming Genie had sabotaged the embassy, and abducted him. Her picture was streaming on every news source. It made him angry beyond reason, that she would be set up in such a way. He swiveled around in the chair, his fingers steepled under his chin.

Genie was pulling down the top comforter on the bed when she felt Soval staring at her. She looked over her shoulder to him, "What? The bed is huge Ambassador, it's all I could get." She said fighting a blush. She had never slept in the same bed with anyone, she thought, so it was going to be just as weird for her.

"They are blaming you, Genevieve." Soval said with a firm but calm voice.

"Blaming me for what?" Genie replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Everything , the embassy attack, and it seems kidnapping me."

Genevieve gasped, "But-But, I…" her words caught in her throat and Soval could see tears welling up in her eyes. She paced away from the bed with her arms wrapped protectively around herself, "My father would…This is such bull…" she couldn't finish a sentence, and growled in frustration.

Soval stood, and approached her, "Genevieve, I believe it is imperative that we get off Earth. When I make the comm to Shran we are going to need to leave immediately. It's been a long day, and you…" he paused not wanting to make her feel weaker than she already did, "And I both need to sleep a little. Once I comm our position will be compromised." He watched as she paced back and forth until he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Listen to me Genevieve."

The moment his hands touched her shoulder she began to cry, and that irritated her even more. She was a MACO, not some Disney princess, MACOs didn't cry, especially in front of the person they were charged with protecting. "Oh god." She sighed and pulled away from Soval, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Soval. I didn't mean to…" she waved her fingers at her face, "That was about as professional as NOTHING."

Soval watched her struggle to repress her obvious emotions, "Genevieve, the cause of your pain was sufficient. If your father were alive, he would not believe this any more than I do. There is no logic to their story, and likely if he was with us, none of this would be happening. " he frowned, he believed that more than anyone would know. Maxwell would never allow such treachery on his watch. He was contemplating this reality when he a powerful impact against his chest. He looked down and found Genevieve had thrust herself against him and was holding him tight, her head pressed against his chest. His arms floundered in the air for a minute before he returned the embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head, the primal side of his brain was screaming at him to "comfort her" more physically, and the pheromones coating his nose were not silencing this beast.

"Thank you Ambassador, that means a lot to me." She sniffed against his chest. She didn't intend on holding onto him, but his strength and warmth felt so comforting.

"Soval, call me Soval." He said his eyes fluttered closed, "Vulcan amabassadors don't hug, but…Soval does apparently." He felt strange saying that, he hadn't even embraced his former mate in such a fashion. The contact was burning him, and he released her slowly, "Now, we must rest, Genevieve. We don't know what our next journey will bring, so we must rest when we can."

Genie smiled weakly, "That is a soldier's attitude, Soval."

He nodded, "I wasn't always an ambassador. Let's rest." He eyed the bed, doubting he would rest much with her next to him.

Genie pulled away swallowing hard, "Ok, I'll go take a hot shower, that might relax me enough for sleep."

He opened his mouth to offer some neuro-pressure, but nodded instead, "I will lay down." He watched walk into the bathroom. He approached the bed and lay down at the furthest edge. Hearing the water of the shower turn on, he closed his eyes, and began reciting Surak's laws of logic.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie opened her eyes and looked to the other side of the bed. He was gone, and she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. She didn't know how long she had slept, but she felt better. She thought of the Ambassador…Soval. When she climbed into bed last night he appeared to be asleep already, and if someone had sneezed in the next room he would have fallen on the floor he was hugging the edge so close to the edge of the bed. She shook her head, and slid out from the covers, grabbing her pants she began to get dressed. She thought it was possible, she guessed, he could be as attracted to her as she was to him. It was all silly though. There was no room in his life for a lowly little human corporal.

She turned to look at the mirror to put her hair up in a ponytail, when she saw through the crack of the door him stepping from the shower, a towel dangling from his hand kept her from seeing "him" in all his glory. She could see his chest and the rest of him. Her eyes were wide, she didn't know whether she should make a noise, or look away or…He moved the towel and she turned around. "Soval, I'm up!" she said loudly, and heard the door shut firmly. Her heart was racing, and with a giggle she was cursing herself for being such a goody-two-shoes.

A few minutes later she heard the door open and she didn't turn around, "Are you descent?"

"I do not understand the question Genevieve. " Soval said quizzically.

"Meaning do you have clothes on, can I turn around?" She bit her lip to stave off the giggle.

"I have my full attire on." He swallowed and wondered if he had…No she hadn't seen…he pushed the thought from his mind.

Genie turned around and smiled, but did not make eye contact, "Ok, let's get this party started, Soval. "

"Party?" he asked as he attempted to comb his wet hair with his fingers.

"Meaning let's make contact with whoever we need to, so we can get out of here and work on clearing my name, and getting you back to negotiating intergalactic peace." Genie was turning her motorcycle getting it ready.

"Ah, yes, agreeable." He went to the Comm and began typing in codes. He was going to try to make this as secure as he could. He sent the coded message, and waited. Fifteen minutes later Shran's face appeared on the screen.

Shran grinned, "So you have yourself in some trouble I've heard. I _told _you Soval to be careful."

"Genevieve, is not to blame, Shran. She is with me here, she saved my life."

The andorian's antennae perked upward, "So she is with you. And I suppose you need my help to get off earth and get to Enterprise."

Soval nodded, "That was the idea."

Shran laughed, "I don't know how secure this channel is, Soval, but go west from your current location I'll pick you up somewhere along the way. Don't expect me for a day or so, just ride fast and hard." He was pushing his fingers down into the gloves.

"I think you are enjoying this, Shran." Soval said frowning.

"More than you know, Vulcan, more than you know. " he snickered and clicked the comm off.

Soval turned to Genie, "You heard him. We ride west."

Genie looked out the windows and then opened the door wide. She hopped on her bike, "Your chariot awaits, Soval." She said igniting the engine.

Soval mounted the bike behind her, "Things have changed, Genie," he said wrapping his arms around her midriff, "What is our deal now, that I would be allowed to drive this machine." He pulled himself tight against her.

She grinned, crept out of the room, once on the concrete she gunned it, popping a wheelie out of the parking lot of the hotel. Soval gripped her tighter, and she laughed, as she dropped it back to the pavement.

Soval realized she wasn't going to answer him, and for some twisted reason he liked that…a lot.

**A/N: I would like to thank Sensara (Max), T'Sara (love the name!) and 09sasha (thank you for the idea to further torture Soval, yes I believe I shall) for your kind reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

Genie pulled over not far out of Napa. "You know he said go west, does Shran own a damned globe of earth? If we go west we're going into the ocean, and I don't know about you." She looked at him as he slowly dismounted the motorcycle, "Actually, I do know about you, there is no way in hell you know anything about boats." She stretched and unzipped her jacket. She pulled out his toboggan from her inner pocket and tossed it to him, "So does Shran own some kind of map of Earth or his he being a prick?"

Soval took the hat and tucked his ears under, and obscured his eyebrows, " I believe he does have access to Earth geography. He could wish us to get on a boat."

Genie slumped, "Great." She dismounted her bike and began walking off the cramps in her legs.

"Are you fatigued, Genevieve?" Soval asked watching her walk around the small wood they had pulled into.

"A little. It's getting late, and Shran said we shouldn't expect him for a couple days. This seems like a safe enough place to pull off and sleep." She started looking around for things to make a small shelter, "And if we pull the bike off the road a bit more, and cover it I doubt anyone would find us."

"And what of food?" Soval said helping her pull the bike off the dirt path they had taken to get into the woods.

"I have a couple of power bars in my jacket." She replied pushing the bike behind a large tree. "Cover that with branches, I'll be right back." She grabbed a large branch and headed back to the road, scraping off the tire tracks with branch. She checked around to make sure they were alone. There was nothing man made around so she returned to him. "Good job, Soval."

He looked at her, "Where are we going to sleep?"

Genie sighed, "I didn't go through beauty school, Soval, I am a MACO, and we trained to do stuff like this." She turned away squeezing her eyes together, hoping she could get them through the night ok. She never expected this kind of situation in all her training. She gathered leaves and cleared off a small section of ground behind the bike. Using her boot knife she dug at the dirt, and then looked back at Soval, "You could make a fire for us, small nothing big."

Soval nodded, and went to work.

She dug out a small bit of ground and packed it with leaves, "You won't be able to sleep a mile from me tonight Soval, our sleep area isn't big, but it will help us share body heat."

Soval looked up at her over the small bit of kindling he had gathered. He a long frustrated sigh passed his lips. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Do you have something to ignite this fire with?"

"Yeah," she scooted over to him, and unscrewed the end of her boot knife, "Here." She handed him a small flint, and steel."

He looked at it curiously, "How does it work? This isn't standard issue in a Vulcan soldier's pack."

She chuckled and showed him how to strike it together to make a spark, "Just like that." She said grinning softly.

"Fascinating," He took the small tools from her and struck them against the dry leaves he gathered. Within minutes a small smoldering fire was going. He began to stoke it to a small fire. He grinned at the fire, it was the first practical kind of thing he had done in ages. He was rather proud of it, in a primal way. He held out the flint to her, and offered her a spot next to him.

Genie sat close to him, the sun was now low in the sky and it was getting cooler by the minute. "Oh this feels good." She sighed, pulling the power bars from her pocket. "Here, they aren't great but they'll do."

Soval opened the wrapper, and smelled it, "This has chocolate…"

"Both of them do, is that a problem?" She said biting off a piece.

"Chocolate, is intoxicating to Vulcans." Soval said looking at it. There did not seem to be a lot of the chocolate in the bar.

"Lucky you, I could really go for a beer right now." She grinned, "I have a blanket in my pack, it's not huge but it will do."

Soval looked at her incredulously; she didn't seem to care that he might become intoxicated. He took a small bite and began to chew. It was tasty, more so than he thought it might. He swallowed and waited for a few minutes. There didn't seem to be any adverse reaction to him, so he began to eat it in earnest. "You are doing well Genevieve. You did not have time to pack or prepare, and look, we are warm and we are eating."

Genie smiled, "Thank you for saying that, Soval. I don't feel super competent right now."

Soval smiled broadly and leaned against her, "You are competent, and beautiful"

Genie looked at him, he was openly smiling. "I guess chocolate is intoxicating, Soval." she chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, popping the last of the power bar into his mouth.

"I mean you are leaning against me with the…cutest grin I've ever seen, looking up at me with those," she shook her head frustrated, "Pouty brown eyes, telling me I'm pretty. You my dear Ambassador, are intoxicated." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "Lucky man."

"I am, compromised." He nodded in agreement, "But I feel safe to be while you are with me." He could smell her scent coating his nose, "And you are beautiful, and you smell good." He laid down across her lap and looked up at the tree canopy, and then Genie. "We could just…" he waved his hand around, "stay here. Shran can forget it, and we can just live out there together. No ambassador work, no Maco danger, just us in a wood…"

Genie grinned down at him, she began petting his hair, "You'd get bored, Soval. You aren't the type who would be content to stagnate and let the world pass you by when there is so much to do."

He lulled his head in her lap, "You are petting me." He said with a sleepy brightness.

"I'm sorry." She started to pull her hand away, and he caught her by the wrist and began banging her hand against his head.

"You can, " he grinned, "It felt…wonderful."

Genie laughed, and pulled her hand from his, "Ok I will just stop slapping yourself with my hand, a drunk Vulcan with a concussion is not something I'm trained to deal with."

He sat up suddenly, placing his arm across her lap, leaning in close, "Do you want to know a secret?"

Genie shook her head, "Not really, Soval, nothing that you'd say right now probably should be said. You are drunk, or something, and if you tell me Vulcan state secrets tonight, tomorrow you are going to do whatever version of hate yourself Vulcans have."

"It's not a state secret." He said swaying back and forth, "It's a Soval secret."

"Oh no, no you don't, "Genie grinned, "That would be worse than a state secret. Not only would you Vulcan-hate yourself, but you'd probably Vulcan-hate me for letting you."

Soval shook his head, "No, it's impossible; I couldn't Vulcan-hate you. That doesn't even sound logical, Genie." He poked her gently on the tip of her nose.

"Instead of you telling me a Soval secret, why don't we go lay down, and get some sleep. It's early enough now that we might wake before daybreak, so we can leave under the cover of darkness. " She looked down at him he looked adorable. Grinning a silly and very out of character grin, under the influence of the chocolate, she knew if she told him that tomorrow he'd be disgusted with himself.

She slid out from under his head careful not to let it drop, and helped him up. "Come on Mr. Ambassador. Time for beddy-bye."

Soval tried to walk as dignified as he could. He wrapped on arm around Genies neck to steady himself. He watched as Genie helped to lay him down on the leaf bed she had made. He couldn't stop himself from grinning at her. Somewhere in the logical part of his mind, he was relieved she had changed the subject from his secret. "You know now is when I'd really love to have one of those fancy billowing robes you wear." Genie said, pulling a small blanket from her pack, covering Soval. "It's going to be a chilly night."

Soval caught her by the wrist and pulled her down next to him, "I'll keep you warm. The Vulcan body temperature is much warmer." He tucked himself around her, and slid two fingers softly down her face as he closed his eyes. Genie felt an alien jolt through her mind and body as his skin touched hers, and then nothing but warmth.

"Soval?" she whispered. Listening to the rhythm of his breathing she assumed he fell asleep. She brought her arm up to lay her head on it, and listened to the night. As terrible as everything was, she had to admit, this felt pretty good.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, Well,Well" A male voice said over the top of Soval and Genie. Genie woke instantly, sitting up like a shot. The man laughed, and held out a leather gloved hand, "Out of the ice and into the snow, Corporal!" Shran laughed, pulling her up and into him. "Good morning, Pink-Skin." he grinned.

Soval rolled over, he looked up frowning as his eyes focused behind the small chocolate headache throbbing behind his eyes. Shran was standing with Genie in his arms laughing. He closed his eyes and opened them again, it was still there. "Shran…" Soval said as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Like I said, I'd be here." He said, winking at Genie. He released her from his embrace, and pointed at Soval, "What did you do, Soval? I told you to be careful." He snapped.

Soval looked down at himself, he had made a mistake, "I downloaded the information from the padd into the personal comm system in my room."

Shran rolled his eyes, his antennae twitched backward. "You are rusty, Soval. Too much of Archer's naivety has rubbed off on you. Consider yourself fortunate that you and the lovely Corporal aren't in a box. Eighteen Vulcans are, the last I saw on the newsfeed, you assistant being one of them. Sloppy Soval, very sloppy."

Soval stood, and his posture told Genie he was pissed, she stepped between them, "Hey guys, let's settle this on Shran's ship." She looked at Soval, "We are both hungry and tired." She looked at Shran, "And blame isn't going to help us with whatever is going on. So, can we go?" she said, a weak grin playing on her lips.

Soval nodded, "The longer we argue here, the longer it will be before we get some resolve in these matters."

Shran nodded and smirked at Soval, "This is two you owe me." He growled and held up two fingers. "But you're right," he held up his communicator, "Three to beam up."

Genie looked at her leaf covered motorcycle and frowned. She didn't say anything, but she feared it would be the last time she ever saw her baby. As she rematerialized in the belly of the Andorian ship she knew it was silly to worry about, especially when she was the number one suspect in the Embassy attack, but still.

Soval and Shran were off the transport pad looking back at her, "Are you coming, Genevieve?" Soval asked softly.

Shran looked at him, his antennae twitching in amusement, "Genevieve? Soval, you softy." He grinned, "Nice name Corporal." He held out his hand and she took it. He cast a superior glance at Soval, "Welcome to my ship, Ambassador, I believe you've been here before, but I assure you…the room you'll have this time is much nicer." He chuckled privately at his own joke.

Genie looked at him and Soval. The vulcan's nose was flaring and Genie had come to know that meant his was ticked. She didn't get the in-joke there, but it apparently wasn't something Soval liked much.

"I have quarters for both of you,"Shran said walking them down the hall of his ship, "I'm setting course to rendezvous with Enterprise. I'm assuming that's where you want to go, Soval?"

"I believe Archer and his people will be able to handle these earth affairs." He moved taking a protective stance between Shran and Genie. Shran noticed and stopped at a door, tapping the button it opened with a swoosh, "These are your Ambassador. And if you'll come with me Corporal, yours are down the hall."

Genie looked at Shran, "That won't be needed, Commander. Until this is resolved I won't leave Soval's side." She saw Shran looked affronted, and she smiled, "No offense to you or your crew, but I'm a MACO and he is my duty until we reach Enterprise and everything is resolved."

Shran conceded with a nod, "A loyal officer is hard to find, Soval, I'd tell you to keep her but I plan on stealing her at my first opportunity." He bowed to Genie, "Now, if you'll both excuse me…"

Soval and Genie watched him leave, and then entered the room. "So what is it exactly that you and he both seem to know, that got us in this mess?"

Soval frowned, "Admiral Gardner, is one of the lead members of Terra Prime." He said without hesitation. "It is logical to assume he is the one behind framing you, Genevieve, and the Embassy attack."

Genies eyes widened, "That dirty son of a…" she bit back the last word with a growl.

"I understand your upset, he is not your father that much is clear."

"No you really don't understand, Admiral Gardener is my godfather, he and his family were at our house on the holidays! I even dated his son briefly in high school." She balled her hands into a fist, "He was like family to us!" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she walked away looking out the window.

In his mind he followed her to the window, turned her around and pressed her hard against his chest. He trailed two fingers down her face, and when she whimpered under his touch he claimed her mouth. He took a step forward, and the door chime sounded. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. He needed to meditate.

"Enter." He said.

One of Shran's people was standing outside, "Commander asked to bring you to the captain's mess to eat."

Soval pursed his lips, and looked at Genie, "Genevieve, go, get something to eat. I wish to remain here, and meditate. "

Genie turned and looked at him, "Are you sure? I'm not that hungry."

Soval nodded. The Andorian stood taller, "I was told to alert you Corporal that I would stand guard outside until you returned."

Genie smiled, "Thank you. I'll be right out."

She looked at herself in the mirror, "I look like I'm ready to eat. I have leaves in my hair and everything about me is dirty." She turned to Soval, "I'll bring you back something, Ok?"

"That would be agreeable." Soval nodded, and turned away from her, taking a seat he began to attempt focus. When he heard her leave, he growled softly, inwardly cursing himself for these unwanted primal desires for his late friend's daughter. She deserved a young human man, one who would care for her, one who could express his emotions to her, not him. She would never know the same tenderness from him, that he had seen human males give their mates. It was not his people's way, it was not his way. The very idea of him _inflicting_ himself on her during his time…while the beast in him purred with the image, the logical side of him felt ill. It was hard enough to do on a Vulcan woman, who was prepared, he could only imagine the revolt he would feel radiating from a human when all of his logic failed him.

He pushed all those thoughts from his mind and exhaled to cleanse his thoughts. He must meditate, must find his center and focus.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Shran was sitting at his table staring out the window when Genie entered. He looked up and stood for her. "Welcome Corporal. Where is your side kick?"

"I don't think he was feeling well, he seemed a bit…I don't know, but he is meditating. "

Shran pulled out a chair for her, and scooted it in once she sat. "I'm sorry I didn't give you time to clean up, but I run a tight ship, and meals happen at a certain hour. I'm having some fresh clothes sent to your room with you. " he took his seat and offered her a plate of food. "I have to say though, I'm impressed. From the look of the newsfeed, I didn't think either one of you had made it out, and yet, here you are." Shran nodded in approval. "I don't know whether I should be angry at you for saving that old fool's life, or offer you a medal." He winked.

Genie blushed softly, "It got a little hairy, but once we were out, it was just a matter of keeping our heads low. "

"You could have a place on my ship any day, Corporal. I value soldiers like you." He wiped his lips with his napkin, not taking his eyes off her, "I value women like you too."

Genie blushed again, and shoved a fork full of food in her mouth to keep from having to say anything. "Somehow, I expected an Andorian ship to be, I don't know, colder or something. "

"No we like to be warm as much as any pink skin," he said leaning back, considering her, "You know it's going to take a couple days to reach Enterprise…could I interest you in a sparring match with an Andorian Imperial Guard?"

Genie's attention perked, "Are you serious? I'd love to challenge myself against one of your people. I've been told that next to Klingons you are some of the finest fighters in the galaxy."

His antennae perked in pride, "We do alright, "he hated being modest, "Then it's settled, after you get cleaned up and rested, I'll arrange a match." He winked and poured her some Andorian ale, he held up his own glass, "To the fight, Corporal, it's how people like us know we are alive!"

She clinked glasses with him and smiled, "To the fight."


	12. Chapter 12

Soval got up from his meditation, he felt less centered than before. He made mental note to borrow T'Pol's meditation lamp when they reached Enterprise. He couldn't deduce what could be so wrong with him. There was a lot to think about, of course, with the embassy attack, but even when it happened on Vulcan soil not that long ago, and he was "betraying" his people by informing the Andorians about the pending attack he was not _this_ unsettled.

The door to the room opened up, he heard Shran speaking out side, _Rest well, Genie, I'll come and pick you up tomorrow. It's been lovely. _He then heard Genie giggle and suddenly he was fighting seeing green. His jaws clenched, and he began concentrating on his breathing.

Genie came in grinning, "I brought you some food, Soval. " She put the plate down on the table, and stretched, "Shran is sending up some clothes for both of us in a few minutes, I thought that was very sweet of him. " she paused realizing she was talking to herself, turned and saw Soval standing statue stiff in the middle of the room. She frowned, "Are you OK?"

Soval pivoted to look at her. There was worry etched into her lovely features and it simultaneously pleased him and upset him. His fingers began to tingle. He cleared his throat, "I am agreeable, Genevieve."

She crossed the room to him, "You don't look agreeable, Soval, you look…" she cringed, "Like you could stab someone."

Soval's jaws clenched and loosened three times before he could formulate a simple, "No. I am fine."

The doorbell chimed and Genie crossed over to stand in front of it before she said, "Enter."

An Andorian carrying two handfuls of clothes entered just a step and held out the bundles to Genie. "Thank you." She said with a smile, he bowed slightly, and turned leaving her alone with Soval.

When Genie turned again Soval was sitting in the chair staring at the food. She held up the clothes, "See, we can get cleaned up, I'm sure you are ready for something a little less…human."

He looked up at her, he could feel stinging in the backs of his eyes and his mouth was parched. "I'll eat now, you go on and get cleaned up. Before you go…" his brows furrowed, not knowing if he wanted to ask the question in his mouth or not, "Shran said something before you came in…"

She brightened in a way the made Soval shiver, "After dinner tomorrow, Shran has invited me to spar one of his crew mates. "

He felt his teeth grit, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Soval, it's just sparing, " Genie grinned, and shrugged, "But if you don't want me to, I am your guard, just tell me."

Soval looked down at his plate, picking up a fork he began moving the food around, "We will discuss it later."

"Ok," she said her mouth twisting in confusion, "Think about it, and you'd be welcome to come you know." She offered him a half smile as she turned for the bathroom.

Soval pushed the food around on his plate. Tossing his fork aside he got up and left the room.

Walking down the corridor he felt two Andorians following behind him. He rounded, "Take me to Shran's room."

The two men nodded and took the lead. Soval was clenching and unclenching his fists desperate to focus his thoughts before reaching Shrans' quarters. The guard separated on either side of a pair of doors, and Soval touched the door alarm. "Enter" he heard from the other side as the door slid open.

Soval didn't know what he was going to do, or why he was really in Shran's room but he found himself staring at the arrogant little blue ass-hole breathing long deep breaths.

"Soval," he smirked, "What can I do for you?"

Soval's eyebrows rose, "You can leave Genevieve alone." His voice was flat.

Shran smiled, "Soval, you look…livid."

Soval looked away, swallowing as hard as he could through his tightened throat. "I am not emotional, Shran. I am simply making a request that you leave Genevieve alone."

Shran skulked over the Vulcan, "Or what. You'll logic me into submission?"

Soval closed his eyes, "Shran," he said through gritted teeth, "I am asking you to leave Genevieve alone."

"Is she your mate?" Shran said coyly, "Because if you think she is, I don't think she knows she is."

Soval rounded on him bumping his chest against Shran's, "She is _not_ my mate, but.."

"But what Soval? You want her?" Shran waved his hand, "She isn't your mate you have no right to tell me anything about her. I'm going to spar with her tomorrow, and you can come and watch."

Soval started to ball his fist, "Shran I am warning you."

His antennae perked, "I'm warned Soval now tuck your ears and go back to your room." He growled.

Soval shook his head, "Will you or won't you spar with her tomorrow. I will know this before I leave here."

Shran sat in his chair and propped his feet up on the table, "I will." He grinned.

Soval turned and left, stalking quickly down the hall to his and Genie's room. Genie was toweling her long strawberry blond hair wrapped up in a furry andorian bathrobe. "Soval! I wondered where you went to, it doesn't look like you've touched your food." She smiled at him.

Soval grunted, "Genevieve, I do not wish you to spar, Shran tomorrow."

Genies eyes narrowed, "Is that where you were? Talking to Shran? He's helped us; damn-neared saved our lives Soval. Don't you think it's a little rude to…" She gasped as he charged her. She found herself pinned against him and the wall. Soval's face a few centimeters from hers, she could see him struggling to breathe evenly, and saw him swallowing hard. "What's wrong with you Soval?"

Soval could hear his heart beating in his ears, he felt the fire of his blood burning through his limbs, and his fingertips were itching. "You are not his, Genevieve, and he wants to make you his." He said looking over her face.

"He wants to _spar_ with me, Soval. Simple as that. He isn't trying to make me anything, he wants to see me fight." She felt him squeeze her shoulders tighter, "And the way you are acting, you want a fight." Her eyes narrowed, "Seriously, Soval, are you ok because you are acting weird. I've never seen you this emotional before…"

Soval's eyes closed, "Genevieve," he whispered, and released her shoulders. He turned away from her, "Forgive me." He said regaining a modicum of control over himself.

Genie put her hands on her hips. "Wait a damned minute! You can't come in here like RAWR, pin me against the wall like some," she paused looking at the floor like it might have the word she wanted written in the carpet, "Jealous crazy man and then turn around and poof. What is in your head, Soval?"

Soval knew what was in his head, and she was correct, it was jealousy. He wasn't proud of it. Every time he looked at her he knew exactly what he was thinking. _Shon-ha-lock,_ the engufment, love at first sight. Since she stood defiant to him on the steps of the embassy, and every moment since then, it was all coming to a head. He could finally admit it to himself but could he really admit it to her?

"Hey! " she said tapping him on the shoulder, "Are you listening to me?"

Soval shook his head. "No. I apologize. Honestly, I was not." He looked at her, expecting to see ire, wishing to see anger, but found a reflective worry instead.

"Soval, none of this is your fault. Is that what this is about?" She cupped his cheek in her hand and he leaned into her touch.

"No, it's much worse than that, Genevieve." He turned facing her pressing his cheek into her palm. "Much worse and much less noble."

Her eyes narrowed, "What?"

Soval lifted his hand, he extended to fingers. He was a passanger in his own body as he watched them float purposefully toward her face, "It's about this…"

The doorbell chimed, Soval's finger froze when he heard the swish of the door. Shran's voice shot through him, "I've considered your position, Soval, and if you'd care to spar with me now…I'll give your way. "

Soval looked over his shoulder at Shran and then back at Genevieve, "Five minutes, I'll be there in five minutes."

Shran nodded and walked out.

Soval looked into Genevieve's eyes. "It's about this…" he placed his two fingers against the skin of her temple and let his emotional blocks down, he stroked his fingers carefully to her jaw, the primal side of him roaring as he watched her pupils bloom, and legs wobble. He pulled away with a sigh, turning to take Shran's challenge.

Genie was blinking rapidly trying to wrap her mind around what that was. The feelings shooting down her spine and over her stomach told her what it was and on pure impulse she grabbed him by the shoulder, leaping into his arms she kissed him full on the lips. She started to pull away, and he squeezed her against him stealing one more, deeper kiss. When he released her she said, "I'm coming with you."


	13. Chapter 13

Soval stalked down the hall with guards at his side and Genie following close behind. He felt like he was marching bravely into a Kali-fee challenge, something he had never done before in all the years of his life, but also something he was more than willing to do now. While the primal drive to fight for one 's mate was not in his opinion his races proudest trait, he would take pride in stomping Shran into the sparing mat. It was a strange dichotomy.

When the doors opened he saw Shran standing watching the door. It took every ounce of his control not to rush him then and there. Instead, he walked in slowly never taking his eyes off the Andorian.

Shran spoke, "The first one to submit or be rendered unconscious wins." His grin was wide and when Soval squared off with him, he tilted his head speaking in Vulcan, _"You are a fool Soval, a huge fool, and I am going to show you how much of a fool you are. Perhaps you can make good on the threat you made when you were in my torture chair, and tear the antennae from my skull."_

Soval smirked, "I look forward to your submission." He glanced back at Genie, _"I might, Shran, because this isn't a fight I will lose."_

Shran laughed openly as he took a fighting stance. Soval mirrored the action, it had been fifty or more years since he had gone hand to hand with an opponent, but he felt is cause was just enough to afford him the advantage. He was fighting for his mate, and Shran was playing some twisted game.

Soval felt the pain of the first blow, and suppressed it easily, returning the favor with his superior reflexes before Shran could block him. Shran was knocked back a few paces, and Soval moved in to take a second strike, this time punching him squarely in the face. The andorian cupped his cheek, and laughed, "I didn't think you had it in ya, Vulcan!" Soval answered him back belting him again.

Genie cringed she hated this display, yet, seeing Soval be so…aggressive, she had to admit, was kind of hot.

Driving his shoulder in Soval's stomach, Shran knocked him to the ground, in Vulcan Shran whispered, "I think I'm insulted you haven't kept up on your intel of me Soval." He said punching him in the side, and grinding his knuckles against his ribs.

_"What's that supposed to mean_?" Soval answered kicking Shran up and over his head onto the floor.

_"I'm married you idiot_." Shran growled and flipped upward.

Soval rolled up and stood, taking a fighting stance,"_What?_" Soval said dodging another attack.

"Married," Shran laughed as he tried to sweep Soval's feet, knocking them both off balance.

"_Then why this_?" Soval growled in Vulcan catching Shran's leg, he pushed him to the ground, "I_ thought you wished to take Genevieve for your mate_." He finished chopping down toward the Andorian's antennae, catching the edge of one, Shran screamed and rolled away.

"_Because you are an old Vulcan fool!"_ Shran growled diving toward Soval, who was thrown off his game by what Shran was saying enough that he took a double punch to the stomach, and then a knee to the chin. "_Because if someone didn't show you how much you wanted her, she would be an old maid before you did anything about it._" Shran threw another punch, which Soval caught. Shran threw another and Soval caught that, now they were locked in a battle of strength, the Vulcan was now winning. Shran laughed, "_That and I've always wanted to kick your ass Soval_."

Soval brought Shrans arms down, and saw the andorian was about to head butt him. Soval turned and kneed him in the stomach, then pounded him with both hands on the back knocking him toward Genie. Shran turned away from her, "So if you win you'll owe me three." He yelled in Vulcan and began stalking Soval again. Soval stalked in the opposite direction eying Shran carefully, plotting his next move.

"_This proves nothing_, "Soval said, "_Other than you are a fool for meddling._" Shran came at him landing two rapid punches to the face before Soval could block.

"_You are the fool, anyone with eyes can see she desires you._" Shran backed off to gain a better angle, when Soval looked at Genie anxiously standing at the side, he struck again, he only clipped Soval with a glancing blow but split the Vulcan's skin enough to make him bleed.

Genie was getting antsy pacing back and forth on the side lines. She wanted to call out, to cheer, but for the life of her she didn't know how to, not in this situation. She wiped sweat from her palms on her bathrobe, seeing the small spray of green she gasped. If this didn't end soon she was going to dive in and beat them both up for making her a nervous wreck. It wasn't near as much fun watching it as it was participating in it, that much she knew. What she didn't understand at all was them talking to each other in the strange language, that made her want to charge them both too…it always felt like someone was talking about her whenever she heard someone speaking in a different language.

Soval upper cut Shran as payment for the blood trickling down his forehead, "_Mind_." He punched him again, "_Your own_, "he kicked, "_Business_." He grabbed both of Shran's antennae squeezing them in his hands.

Shran bellowed in pain, and began striking Soval in the stomach with his fists, "_Act_." Shran said grabbing Soval's ears, "_Like a real_," He pulled them outward, _"Man_."

Genie had enough, in the position they were in now, it was no longer a fight and looked like something she saw on the playground of her primary school. She walked forward, "HEY!" they didn't pay attention to her, "HEY!" she thought to get between them but it looked like if she did they were going to tear each other's body parts off. So, she did what any MACO would do in her place. Taking a deep breath she punched Shran in the temple, and with the same momentum clocked Soval too. Both men looked at her, as they fell stunned to the ground releasing each other in the fall. "I win!" she said, pointing to herself. Huffing, she walked out of the gym room and back to her quarters.

Shran began to giggle between winces, "This will be three you owe me Vulcan, and watch your back…if my wife ever leaves me…"

Soval lulled over and looked at Shran, "She will be a wise woman."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Soval entered the quarters with a small bandage over the cut in his forehead and a hefty green eye. Genie was laying on the couch, covered in a fur blanket. He crept over to the bed attempting to be as quiet as he could. The cause of her anger was sufficient, he couldn't blame her. He and Shran both were behaving in an unbecoming way. He was well over one hundred, yet behaved like a rutting twenty year old. His jealousy and possessiveness were eating him alive. She had every right to be angry with him, and more if she knew that after she left they finished the fight. He considered that. Shran told him his true motivation, and yet he could not walk away without being the victor. A man of his age, and status, brawling with an Andorian. He shook his head at himself.

The part that stung the most was the Shran had been right in his assessment. He was an old fool, the worst kind, an old fool he didn't see his own foolishness.

Soval walked into the bathroom and showered. Looking in the mirror he could see that he would be well bruised tomorrow, he could feel it already as he moved. It wasn't a big enough price for how he had behaved though, not to him. Careful not to make noise he entered the main room again, Genie was still sleeping. She deserved better than this, he thought, he either needed to find his center again, or give up this chase so she could find a good man to see to her needs, not a possessive old fool like him.

He sat on the bed for a moment, and then stood walking over to Genie's side. With great care he lifted her from the couch, and walked her over to the bed. He laid her down carefully placing her head on the pillow, and then covered her up. Staring down at her he sighed, she was beautiful in every single way.

Turning away he took her spot on the couch. He could smell her there, and it was breaking his stoic heart. He should never have let this happen.

**A/N: Thank you Sensara, 09Sasha, T****'Sara and whoever else might be reading this little lark! Admiral Forrest, Soval feels like a boob...you might need to pep talk him a bit...he doesn't know how to handle your daughter! LOL :P Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review! *hearts*  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Genie woke and rolled over, the space she had around her confused her. When she went to sleep she was on the couch, she did it specifically so Soval could have the bed. She sat up and saw Soval laying on the couch, covered in her blanket. _My god, that man is a hog head!_ She thought.

She slid out of bed and padded over to the couch. She could see green bruising on his face, she cringed. Inspecting his face carefully, she paused at his lips. Taking in a deep slow breath she tried to push away the feel of the kiss, the tremendous heat and shooting sparks of the touch of his fingers. Before she could stop herself she found that she was leaning over him, her lips hovering above a bruise. Her mother used to tell her she'd kiss it and make it feel better. She didn't know if that worked for Vulcans.

Genie took a deep breath and pressed her lips softly against his cheek. His skin was hot, much hotter than last night even, and just as she was about to pull away, she felt an equally hot hand on the back of her neck. Soval's face turned and she felt their lips brush. Soval gasped and immediately released her.

"Genevieve!" he growled sitting up, "That was most unwise." He had retreated into the far corner of the couch like some kind of abused animal.

"Soval," Genie said her eyebrows furrowed in concern, she sat on the edge of the couch staring at him.

"No you must not." Soval said adamantly. "I am not currently in…a good state." His eyes raked over her face, and her body, he could feel it, he finally knew why he had been so erratic, so focused on her.

Genie took his hands in hers. She knew it was a Vulcan taboo, but rules be damned. He was obviously in some kind of hurt and it didn't matter that he was such a hog and grouch, she was going to help him.

Soval's body trembled at the pleasant cool touch of her fingers on his hands. His eyes lulled shut, his nostrils flared taking in the rich scent of her. The desire to claim her was overwhelming, and it was all he could do to keep the thoughts and desires shielded from her, they were pressing against the skin of his fingers begging to flow through her mind.

"Don't do this to me Soval. You've chased me away ever since we met. You didn't want me as a guard. You didn't want me around, and" she shrugged and squeezed reassuringly at his hands, "Now you don't want me here, but yesterday…" She blushed, "I beg your pardon if I'm wrong, but when you touched me it seemed like you might really want me, in your life. Now this? You are confusing."

His entire body jerked when she squeezed his hand. He heard her worlds and the primal beast within him began beating it's terrible drum. "You do not understand, Genevieve. If you did you would not touch me so…intimately." He ground out.

"Then explain it to me, because I'm going to be really blunt here, but my father taught me if you don't ask then the answer's always no. " she swallowed down all her fear and insecurity and mustered her MACO do or die training. She looked into his dark brown eyes, and focused on what needed to be said, "Look, you are grouchy, and disagreeable, a lot. You've made my life hell for the last three months with your constant, disapproval." She bit her lower lip chewing on it nervously. She felt like she was about to take a bungee jump where she knew the cord was going to break, "In spite of all of that, I-I- have…" she closed her eyes, and shrugged, "I have feelings for you Soval. I have since I clapped eyes on you."

Soval opened his mouth and she released on of her hands pressing her fingers to his lips, "Don't say anything yet, I'm not done, and if you stop me it's likely I won't finish and I need to finish this. Daddy always talked about you when I was growing up. Some days he liked you, and some days you drove him crazy. You know what though, that defines love. He felt the same about me, mom, and I guess that is what he taught me about love. Some days you love them, some days you like them, and some days…well they drive you to the edge. How you know you love someone is that even on the days they drive you to the edge you can't imagine your life without them. "She felt her face was hot, she knew she was blushing, but she rallied on, "Soval, I can't imagine a single day of my life from here on out, without you." She found the courage to look at him in the eyes, "I don't know if Vulcans can feel that way about anyone, let alone a human corporal, or how it all works on your planet. At the end of the day I can't control that, all I can control is how I feel and what I do about it. There, all my cards are on the table, Soval. Tell me no and I'll never speak of it again, and I'll go back to being your guard. Tell me yes," her eyes welled with tears, "And I'll protect your being with mine, here, or wherever you go for the rest of my life."

Soval heard every word, more than that he felt the sincerity of it flowing through her unguarded skin. She was throwing fuel with her every syllable on a fire that was threatening to rage out of control. He was cursing himself inwardly, it wasn't her fault, none of this was her fault, but he had been so distracted by her that the slow onset of this…fever now burning in him…had missed his normally perfect perception. Distracted by her. He had been since day one, as much as she had-it seemed-by him. So distracted that he had made mistakes that cost people lives and safety, including hers, but it wasn't all her. It was the damned price of his logic, his suppression, his genetic inheritance, his onset of pon farr.

Soval swallowed thickly, as her fingertips burned against the skin of his lips. He wanted to take them in his mouth, kiss them, begin to meld with her, mind, body, and katra. _Parted never parted. Touching and…_ He felt himself reaching out to her, and judging from the trembling he may well have touched her mind. He pulled away. "No, Genevieve, no. This should not be, must not be. " he stood abruptly, they were not long for Enterprise, and then he could focus then, and meditate his way through the fire, or die trying. He could kill her, and his _condition_ had already claimed the lives of many.

He heard her weeping. The beast of his blood was roaring in his mind, angered by his words, by his sentiments. He could not stop himself he gathered her in his arms, "Genevieve, I cannot make you understand why this is the only…Logical way, but trust me when I say it is." The words ground through his lips like venom, "I would only cause you harm. I could cost you, your life in the condition I am in now. You mean…" he tried not to say what was in his heart, but found it impossible, "you mean so much to me Genevieve, I couldn't do that to you." He shuddered at his verbal compromise; his beast was screaming love and a thousand other endearments he could not follow through on. It was not his way, it was not the Vulcan way.

"Why Soval?" she said clinging to him with all she was worth, "You wouldn't hurt me, I know you wouldn't. I can _feel_ it, as strange as that sounds. I can feel…" she looked up at him, "I can feel you."

Soval looked down into her eyes and with her words he knew his momentary lapse of control had doomed her. He had touched her mind, began the process of filling her with his katra and as he breathed out, pushing his beast to the side he began to feel her as well. Soval opened his mouth to apologize, and suddenly his lips were covered with hers. Her kiss wasn't soft, it was hungry and demanding, he felt her tongue coaxing his to play in this intimacy. Soval groaned into her mouth, he let her feel that he had long ago forgot, and perhaps never knew, how to dance in this way, how to play so freely. He let her guide him.

Genevieve placed her hands on either side of his face, carefully avoiding his bruised temples, her fingers tangled in his precisely cut silver black hair. Something inside her had snapped, and she needed to show him he was less a danger to her, than she would be to him. She wrapped her leg around his, pulling it forward, bringing him off balance to land backward on the couch, with her covering him. She pulled back and looked down at him, "You can stop me if you wish, but if you don't, I'm going to silence your every fear." Her fingers found the hem of his robe and she pulled it open, she began gracing his chest and shoulders with needy hot kisses, and as she nibbled at his shoulder she found that she could feel the strangest of desires….

Soval's back arched as her cool lips, and hot mouth began claiming his skin. All he wanted from her, all he needed was for her to bite him, that simple primal act would be the breaking point in his control. He knew it, and desired it, he wanted to shed the logic of their situation like a snake sheds it's skin.

She licked at the bruise on his shoulder, as her hands rubbed up and down his robed body. She playfully scraped her teeth over the green bruise, she hear him whisper, "Don't do this." Her teeth pressed harder, "Why not Soval?" she purred. She felt him swallow hard, as his fingers began pawing at her thighs, "Because I love you."

Her teeth claimed his shoulder, a hard and desperate love bite, she felt Soval's body arch under her, the flimsy control gave way to the flood of pon farr.

**A/N: OK don't kill me for leaving you at a sexual cliffhanger :) but those who know me know I like to partition out the "M-ish" sections for those who may be offended or too young for such writing. I promised Sensara a WHOLE CHAPTER of M...so next chappy is gonna be all that if I do it correctly! Thank you all for the follows and the faves and the comments! You are just encouraging me and my bad behavior! LOL Namaste and Shalom...hope you enjoyed and can hardly wait for the next chappy, which depending on how quickly I get my business done today, may well be tonight! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yeah I know my notes usually come at the end of the chapter, but this is 1700 words of M and because they are, I'd like to take this moment to advise those under age, or offended by things like "When a Daddy Vulcan loves a mommy human very much..." to skip the chapter. I'll write it in the next chapter so you get the gist without the word pictures. For those of you who do fancy a bit of smutty goodness, grab beverage and a seat belt, I hope I wrote it well! *hearts***

Soval closed his eyes and felt himself drifting into the pleasure of her Genie's teeth sinking carefully into the skin of his shoulder. She had felt his desire; the beast of the fire had carried to her mind. His fingers pressed against her thighs with a bruising strength, his will melting under the green fire of his pon farr. He groaned and arched himself into her. "Oh Genie," he growled softly, his mouth suddenly watering for the taste of her flesh in his mouth, the thrill of the feel of her submitting to him. He began to pant as her teeth released from his shoulder.

His hands slid from her thighs to her bum and he squeezed her down against him, "I can't resist this." He groaned, his hips dancing against hers. The smell of her, the feel of her, the pressure budding though his veins, he was intoxicated. Through the growing haze he felt her move over him, and his eyes snapped open. Her mouth was hovering over his, and for all his logic and intellect, he had no words. He brought up his hand, tangling it in her unruly strawberry hair, and pulled her down claiming her mouth with his.

Genie began tearing at his robe, pulling at the fabric, like opening an overdue gift. His kisses were hot and passionate, it was all she could do not to pull away and ask him who had possession of his stoic body. As many times as she had thought about what it might be like to know a Vulcan in the "biblical" sense, this was never how it played out in her mind. She expected a polite, passive, almost bored touch. He was pawing and kissing at her as if he was trying to climb inside of her, and the heat radiating through his fingertips made her wish she could unzip herself and allow him entrance. With all her strength she pushed up against his chest. She had seen him through the crack of a bathroom door, but being a more visual woman she needed to see him up close and for real. Her hands luxuriously rubbed through his greying chest hair, taking in the nuances of his masculine olive skin. He was trembling under her, she could feel him, and more than that she could see him. His carefully crafted control was fracturing before her eyes. His eyes were dark and lusty, and he was nibbling at his lip. She could feel herself gushing with warmth, the sight was almost more than she could take.

"What are you doing Genie?" he said wrapping his hands around her hips pulling and pushing at her as his hips danced beneath. "Are you teasing me again?" he growled, pushing her against him as he thrust upward. The gasp she offered him was a delight to his ears, "I thought I told you teasing a Vulcan man was unwise…"

"Soval," she moaned.

He hadn't been prepared for her thick lusty voice crying out his name. He pressed against her again, harder this time, and then he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood. The logical part of his mind screamed at him to stop, to ask permission, but was silenced by his pure need to have her.

She pushed the rest of his robes from his shoulder, kissing his neck, she remembered something she had imagined doing hundreds of times since meeting him. She lifted her face and caught his earlobe between her teeth, with a purred growl she nibbled up his elongated ear. She stopped, teasing herself with the ultimate prize, and then began nibbling and licking the tip of his ear, like she was a child with chocolate.

Soval nearly lost his strength when Genie's mouth found the tip of his ear. He lept onto the bed with her under him, careful not to dislodge her from his ear, he pushed her legs harder around him. He pawed at her night clothes, until in frustration he began to tear them from her body. She stopped her teasing at his ears, "I don't know Soval I'd say, teasing a Vulcan man gets results."

"Woman!" he growled, looking at her mouth, "You don't know what you are doing…what you are really asking for…" He began kissing down her now bare neck, as he pulled away the fabric covering her from his sight.

"I don't think you know what you are getting into, but I'm more than happy to show you." Genie bucked her hips against his, when he groaned she rolled him over so he was beneath her. She unwrapped her legs from him pushing his hands away as he tried to replace them. "No!" she growled playfully, "I need more." She pulled at the tie on the waist of his robe, pushing aside. A pleasurable shiver took her, seeing _him_ for the first time, so thick and solid, so ready. She licked her lips and looked up at Soval who seemed to be mesmerized by the look on her face. She took his tie and leaned over him grabbing both of his wrists she tied them together, and lashed it quickly to the frame of the bed.

Soval had heard of priestesses, and the unwilling women sent to help a man in fever being tied down, but never the opposite, "I can rip through this…" he started to say as he struggled.

"And if you do, I'll quit!" she said pushing his chest down, "Mine!" she said, licking over the bones of his hips. Soval gasped. "That's right. Be a good little Vulcan…" She sat up on her knees between his legs and disposed of the rest of her clothes on the floor. She let him look at her, watched as he struggled not to tear at his simple restraint, one she knew he could bust through with ease. A coy grin played over her kiss swollen lips, as her hands stroked up her side and through her mane of strawberry blond hair.

Soval's eyes narrowed, he loved and hated this game she was playing with him. In his memory no past bond mate had a desire like she did, and he could feel it pouring from her like a water fall. "Touch me, Genie." He demanded watching her hands teasing over her own body.

"Say please, Soval." She purred.

"Please, I beg you, touch me, give yourself to me. I need you. I need this." He struggled not to tear his restraint, fearing she would do as she said, and stop their mating.

"What will you give me, Soval?" her voice was thick and husky as she bent over him, taking his manhood firmly in her hand.

"Anything, everything, all that I am." Soval whimpered softly, bucking his hips as she grasped him.

She licked across him, "Your love?"

His back arched at the feel of her mouth embracing him, "You've always had that, Genevieve." He lost his voice, his head turned away from looking at her; watching it as well as feeling her touch, feeling her desire was too much. His arms ached and shook against the flimsy cloth, as with each touch of her mouth on his made his fever into an inferno.

Genie savored the taste of him in her mouth; he was hot and spicy, and sweet, like a mind-altering exotic drink. What had begun for her as a soft kissing tease was growing rapidly into a heated tangle in her mouth. His writhing pleasure made her work faster, more dominantly in her intimate kiss. The more she worked the more he writhed, the more he vocalized, the more she needed more. She heard him scream out, felt him release in her mouth as she swallowed him. She pulled up and began kissing up his stomach, she wasn't done and she was praying he wasn't either.

Soval tore his restraint. He couldn't talk, couldn't think, the world was a green blur of sensation. He felt her crawling up his body, it wouldn't do. He pulled her up and claimed her mouth, as his hands pawed over her smooth skin, his hands found her thighs and he placed a hand on each thigh opening her up to him. The fever had him, she had him, and he could only act on instinct. He rolled over onto her, guiding himself into her before her back was flat against the bed. He pushed against her bouncing himself inside of her as he growled, his hands pushing her head to the side as his mouth bit at the flesh where her neck and shoulder met. He could taste the iron of her blood in his mouth, his beat howled. His hands slid over her chest, pressing her arms down into the pillow, he stared down at his work, and looked into her eyes as his hips continued to claim her . The beast in him howled again, in her eyes he saw lust, desire, and even love, nothing about his madness pushed her way, and through their growing bond he heard only a few words, a few desires, _more please, more, Soval, more…_

He shattered as he felt her shatter, but it didn't stop him. The pon farr would burn them both alive, and he would not stop until the fire was ash. He kissed her deeply, tears spilling from his eyes, part of him believing he should be begging for forgiveness for this unstoppable onslaught of his body, but as she returned the kiss with equal fever he knew he had been a fool. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and she spurred him like a horse with her heels, "More Soval," she growled, "don't stop, I need you."

He took her harder, sliding easily against the sweat of her body, he pressed his fingers into her neck, there would be nothing left of her when he was done, he needed to make them one in all ways, for she would be his until their last breath.


	16. Chapter 16

Soval woke. He didn't know how long they had been _engaged_, though he did know he was tranquil and centered. As his internal chronometer realigned he looked down at the sleeping woman next to him. Pangs of guilt flooded his stomach. He saw bruises all over her, and as he placed his hand next to one of them it was a perfect match for his hand. There were bite marks over her shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed, thankful she was alive. He stood and careful to be as quiet as he could went to the bathroom. Shutting the door he activated the light and to his surprise he didn't look much better.

His neck was bitten and as he examined his bruises he noted they were her hand shape. His eyebrows rose. She had apparently matched him for his efforts. _Fascinating…._

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie woke up sore and hungry, but content in a way she had never been before. She heard the door chime, and the shower at the same time. Soval was cleaning up, so she wrapped herself in a robe so she could answer the door.

Shran was standing at the door, one of his antennae as missing a bandage in it's place and he was pushing his fingers back into his gloves. He grinned wide seeing her, "Well, well, well, look who is finally among the living again." He chuckled and had Genie been able to read that unspoken language of the Andorian antennae she would have known Shran was happy for Soval. "We've been with the Enterprise for three days now. We had business to take care of, but I let Archer know you and Soval would be transferring to his ship today. Tell Soval he owes me four." Shran chuckled, "I'll send security to transfer you in an hour." He swaggered away, and whispered to himself, "If Soval can keep his hands off you for that long."

Turning away from the door as it shut she saw Soval, cleaned and dressed. She grinned, "Shran is transferring us to Enterprise today." She grinned and sauntered over to Soval. Soval stiffened slightly and then gasped as Genie slipped her hands into his. Genie looked up at him, "I'm going to go get cleaned up, and dressed. Could you get us some food while I'm doing that?"

Soval nodded. It was incredulous to him that after all that had transpired, Genie still seemed to wish to touch him. He saw her stand on the tips of her toes and felt a quick kiss at his lips, and then she was gone. He shook his head. She had endured four days of his pon farr, like it was a normal occurrence. He had apparently grossly under estimated the human capacity for such things.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Archer stood in the docking bay smiling as the shuttle from Shran's ship entered. He hadn't seen Soval since the incident with the Ki-Shara and Genie the last time he saw her was that date they had just before the Enterprise launched. As long as he lived, he'd never forget the look on Admiral Forrest's face when he showed to pick Genie up.

The shuttle doors opened and he saw Genie exit first. She looked great, smiling and happy, in spite of all the rumors and attack on the Embassy. That made Archer smile and he approached her, "Look at you, Genie!" he grabbed her up in a big up and kissed her on the cheek, "It's been forever, I meant to get back for you Dad's funeral but…"

Genie returned the hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Oh, Jon, don't worry about it. Daddy would have wanted you right were you were, making sure things were solved."

Soval stepped from the shuttle and his eyes widened. Before he knew it he had his hand on Archer's shoulder pushing him back from Genie. When Archer looked at him Soval glared, "We have much to discuss, Captain Archer." He said passively, and held up two fingers to Genie.

Genie frowned at Soval, but put her fingers against his.

Archer didn't say anything, Soval looked extra annoyed, but he put his hands behind his back and nodded, "Let's get started then." He stepped aside and Soval seemed to lead Genie away. When they got a distance ahead of him, he turned to Tucker, "What the hell was that all about?"

Tucker chuckled, "You know Cap'n, I've only seen that finger thing once before."

Archer looked at Tucker expectantly, "Well Trip?"

"When Koss and T'Pol got married." He grinned, as he walked away to return to his duty.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Soval felt the irritation snapping at his mind through their bond as Genie spoke, "What the hell was that, Soval?"

Soval embraced her mentally with his calm and centered being, "It is inappropriate for Archer to embrace you, as you are my wife."

Genie felt a calm wash over her and she sighed for a second and then as Soval spoke she pushed against the calm, "First off, what the hell is happening to me? I'm not calm at all yet I felt it for a second, and then…Your wife?" she tried to keep her voice down, and glanced back at Archer who didn't seem to be able to hear what they were saying. She pulled her fingers from him, and glared up at him, "That the hell are you talking about Soval?"

Soval's lips curled downward, "Put your fingers against mine, Genevieve, please."

"No." she hissed softly, "I don't know what's going on here but I do know some weird shit is going on. We're married? When did this happen and why didn't you tell me?"

Soval glanced back at Archer who was gaining on them, "We will discuss this later, Genevieve, now please." He held up his fingers for her to touch.

Genie sighed but as she looked into his eyes couldn't help but place her fingers against his.

Archer made the paces it took to catch up with them and they all fell silent as they walked to the Enterprise meeting room .

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chappy. Depending on how my evening goes I may be able to get an update out tonight. You know this story was going to be a one shot right? LOL This isn't a foundation story, it's a story for kicks, but I'm thinking I like Genie well enough to throw her into the foundation series…not with Soval though **** lol let me know what you think of her character. Cheers! **


	17. Chapter 17

Archer lead them into the conference room and everyone took a seat, "Shran gave me the same information you have, and I've review it. We are working on getting information on how they set up Genie…Corporal Forrest. I think we have a few things going for us right now. One, Terra Prime doesn't know where the two of you are. Two, Admiral Gardner doesn't know we have any information. Now, it's not enough to prove anything yet, but I think we can come up with a plan to draw him out into the open."

Soval steepled his fingers under his chin, "I am interested in hearing this plan." He wasn't going to admit it, but he felt to blame for the embassy deaths. He knew it was the stance of his people that when in fever, you weren't responsible for your actions, but he was no young Vulcan. He should have seen the signs. Logical or not, he was going to carry this burden with him.

Genie slapped her hand on the table, "I want in on this plan. Gardner was a friend of our family. I can't even imagine him being a part of this horrible Terra Prime group, but if he is…" her lips pressed together, "I owe it to my Dad to see to it that he doesn't get away with terrorizing anyone, Alien or human."

Archer grinned, "You haven't changed a bit. Yeah, I think we will need you to carry through with this plan, Corporal. Ambassador," Jon looked at Soval who was now staring him down.

"I'll be interested to see what the plan is before I acquiesce to having her assigned a role." Soval said neutrally, "Her orders, signed by Forrest himself, stated that she was on permanent assignment as my guard." Soval could feel the crackle of displeasure coming from their bond, but he was well within his rights both as her bond mate, and as the Ambassador to having say in this matter.

"I'll do it." Genie said abruptly, now ignoring Soval and looking straight at Jon. Soval's nostrils flared slightly, and his lips pinched together. Archer looked between both of them and grinned, "How about we wait for Malcom, he'll be back in three hours from the away mission. When he gets back, we'll set a course for earth." Archer stood, "I'll have an ensign show you to your quarters."

Soval and Genie both stood, and an ensign stepped forward, "We will require only one accommodation, Captain." Soval added as they walked out of the room.

Genie bit her tongue all the way to their quarters. She waited until the ensign left and the door was shut. She spun Soval around by the arm and slapped him across the chest, "What the hell was that all about. And by all that I mean ALL THAT, Soval. The wife business, and the" she flounced around doing a poor imitation of Soval, "I'll have to know the plan before I acquiesce to the, blah blah, blah." She put her hands on her hips and stared at Soval.

Soval stood stiffly watching Genie rage, and when she was finished he gently approached her, "You are my wife." He said tracing the backs of his fingers down her cheek, "We bonded mentally and physically over my…time…and now, you are my mate."

Genie felt her ire bleed out of her as Soval touched her cheek, it was hard not to melt under his gentle touch, and that ticked her off. "Back the truck up, Soval. We are _married!"_

"I believe I stated that. I do not understand the human need to re-state obvious facts."

"No, it's not an obvious fact, Soval. There was no ring, no ceremonies, no I do, no you can kiss the bride." She paused, "Well there was plenty of kissing, but that's not the point. The point is what the hell kind of Vulcan wedding ceremony involves two people getting together and screwing each other to death?"

Soval extrapolated from her sentence what she mean, even though he'd have to remember to look up several of the idiomatic phrases he didn't understand, "Every kind, Genevieve. " he replied honestly.

"All Vulcans get married like this? And what's up with the fact that I can feel you in my head, or my emotions, like right now you seem to be pulsing with some kind of _calm. _It's really starting to piss me off." She poked him in the chest.

He raised an eyebrow, "That isn't my intent, Genevieve, my intent is to give of myself to you so you may be calm and complete."

Her face softened, how was she supposed to be angry at that? The way he put it, and what she felt behind it was…no if she lost her momentum he'd win every battle, "Soval." She said a touch calmer than before, "I didn't know what we did made us married. You never said that, and I don't understand what's going on with this…"she pointed back and forth to her head and his, "But I do know one thing. Married or not, you are not stopping me from doing my duty as long as I am a MACO."

Soval's eye brows shifted upward, "You mean that would participate in a four day…"he pressed his lips together, "That you would engage in the activity of…with someone you are not married to?"

She opened her mouth and shut it, "Well…not like..noooo I mean, four days." She giggled, "But I expected a ring and ceremony! I didn't say I was against marrying you, Soval, I said I didn't know we were married, I expected." She shrugged, not really sure what she expected, but it wasn't that. "Don't get me side tracked! I want to hear from your mouth that you won't stand in the way of me doing my duty as a MACO! Husband or not, and this is all going to take some getting used to. Don't you people have some kind of "Married to a Vulcan" pamphlet or something? "

Soval sighed softly. He had thrust her into something she wasn't prepared for, after things were in order with Terra Prime, he would have to talk to her, teach her. It was as he feared, he could hurt her, and it was most un-agreeable. Before he could speak she embraced him. He returned it gently. He was suppressing the self-hatred that always followed a pon farr. "Forgive me, Genie. We must learn together. I will not keep you from your duty, but we must discuss our future together. I will give you this ceremony you want, but it makes us no less bonded now." He kissed the top of her head.

**A/N: Two short chapters are better than none ;-/ Yeah there is a storm coming :) Cheers!**


	18. Chapter 18

Soval was in meditation when Genie was paged to meet with Reed and Archer. She had gotten rid of the Andorian clothes Shran had given her and had borrowed a uniform from another MACO. It felt good to be in uniform, even if the uniform wasn't exactly hers. She turned before she left the room and looked at Soval. She considered, briefly, letting him know she was leaving for the meeting, but decided to let him meditate. It had been a long hard journey to now, she knew it was hard on him, she could feel it somehow, he deserved the peace. Genie left as quietly as the door would allow, making her away to the meeting room.

Soval's eyes parted when he knew she was gone. He had heard her concern; her thoughts thought their fresh mating bond. He was shielding her from the intensity of the bond as much as he could. He knew with certainty that she could feel the constant undercurrent of emotion he suppressed, but he was fairly certain she could not yet hear his thoughts. He was successful in protecting her from at least that. He took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes again. There would be nothing simple about this bond, or teaching a human what it meant to be the wife of a Vulcan. Soval compartmentalized all of this into a distant section of his mind. Genie was correct, he did need the peace to re-center his katra, between the volatile nature of the pon farr, incorporating another into his mind, and the embassy, Soval could feel the primal pushing at the threads of his logic and control.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie walked into the meeting room and stood at attention, "Reporting, Sir."

Archer chuckled, "Come on in Genie. Malcolm and I were just talking about you."

Genie relaxed and allowed herself a small smile, "I'm in uniform now, Jon, I had to be official."

Archer chuckled, "Genie I'd like you to meet Lt. Malcolm Reed, he is my tactical officer, and a damn fine one if I say so myself."

Malcolm grinned boyishly, "Pleasure to meet you, Genevieve. I admired your father."

Archer sat at the table and motioned for everyone else to sit, "I'm surprised, Soval isn't with you." He said, curious about their last meeting.

"He's meditating, Jon," Genie said taking her seat, "And I'd tell you more than that, if I knew more. " she said in amusement.

"So you two," Archer said, awkwardly, "Are…"

"Let's just talk about the plan, Jon. " Genie said, her face turning a gentle shade of pink.

Reed, sat, "I think we can, play your disappearance to our advantage. What I have in mind is risky, Corporal. I have a contact on earth that can leak back to Gardner that you were independently rogue, secretly believing in the concept of Terra Prime. When you heard who was behind the attack, you turned on Soval and killed him. You will come in but only to Gardner himself. "

Genie nodded, Reed wasn't exaggerating, the plan was dangerous, "What about Soval. Won't Gardener want some kind of proof of what I did? I mean Gardner isn't stupid. If he is behind the scenes on Terra Prime, and it isn't a new movement, and no one knew he was…he's going to demand something from me to prove it isn't a trap." She chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest, "which, of course it is."

Malcolm and Jon traded serious looks. Archer spoke, "You're correct, of course, Genie. He is going to want proof, and," he hesitated, "Dr. Phlox has an injection he can give Soval, that for a short time can make him…appear."

Malcolm finished, "Dead. It's good for four hours, and it isn't without risk, but the safety factor is manageable."

Genie's eyes widened, "Safety factor? We aren't talking about a piece of equipment, guys, we are talking about Soval. Whatever I feel about him, he is the Vulcan Ambassador, and man I am in charge of keeping safe. Not someone I'm going to let get poisoned."

Jon held his hand up to Malcolm and leaned forward, "If I thought Soval was at any real risk, I wouldn't agree to this plan, Genie."

Genie frowned, she trusted Jon, she knew he was a good man, literally a boy scout, but she wanted assurances. "I want to talk to Phlox before I even talk to Soval about this. I have to tell you guys, not a fan of this plan. "

Archer stood, "It's the best one we have. All the evidence is circumstantial, and I don't need to tell you that going up against a General we'll all be crushed with flimsy proof. We need hardcore proof if we are going to take him down. We can't let Terra Prime ruin everything we are trying to accomplish out here, Genie. You know that."

Genie stood, "I do, Jon, but I'm not willing to risk Soval's life to solve a problem that is strictly a human issue. Give me some phase pistols and a team of MACO and let us do what we do best. That I can accept! I'm willing to risk my own life, hell even other human lives, because it's our problem Jon."

"We'll talk to Phlox," Malcolm said, now standing. "I admire you sense of duty, Corporal. Straight forward isn't going to work, sometimes things need to be done in the shadows to bring them into the light."

Genie turned from them and rolled her eyes. She wanted to ask them if they 'd be so willing to risk the lives of the people they loved. The thought bit at her. She loved him. It sounded so strange in her mind. She had been crushing on him for months and now she had him, he frightened and confused her, but she loved him. If things didn't work out she wanted it to be on her, not due to the fact she let them poison him. She felt Jon's hand on her shoulder, "It will be fine, Genie. "

"You can't promise that, Jon." She sighed. "Let's talk to Phlox."

O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie was the first person to walk through the sickbay doors and her hackles went up in an instant. She saw Soval standing with his hands folded behind his back speaking with Phlox. Genie rounded and glared at Jon, "What the hell, Jon?"

Jon shrugged at her looking at Malcolm who smirked softly, "I thought having Phlox speak to Soval might be a benefit, Captain." Malcolm said blandly.

Archer looked at Genie; he furrowed his brows trying to muster a silent apology to the young woman, but Genie turned away and approached Soval and Phlox.

Soval pivoted and watched Genie approach. He could feel her anger and upset, her thoughts were a jumble. He lifted his two fingers to her and she covered his hand with her's pushing it down, she was staring directly at the smiling Phlox, "So, Doc, tell _me_ about this injection. "

Soval frowned and stepped back to speak with Malcolm and Jon. He knew this action he was about to take fell under one of those _needs of the many_ moments, and while he was not entirely comfortable with the injection, it would make the mission safer for his mate and potentially save the good people of the Earth from a splinter faction he knew would destroy the alliances being built in space.

Archer grinned at Soval as they stepped back from Phlox and Genie, "You have your hands full with her, Ambassador."

Soval's eyes squinted, not understanding the idiom Archer had used, "Explain?"

"It means she is a lot to deal with." He grinned, "But she's a lot like her father, she'll do the right thing, the best thing for the mission."

Soval looked back at Genie who was now wagging a finger as she backed Phlox against a bio bed. The Vulcan knew Jon was right, and judging from the emotions and thoughts he allowed to leak through the carefully constructed barrier he had constructed to protect her from the fullness of their marital bond. He returned his attention to Archer, "More than you know, Captain, more than you know." He folded his hands before him and looked at Reed and Archer both, "I find the risks to be acceptable. I have agreed to the injection."

Simultaneously Archer was relieved and felt pity for Soval, both for having to go through the injection, and the hell he knew only a human woman could bring down on a man's head. "Thank you Ambassador," Archer said, "And I'm sorry about this, all of this."

Soval pivoted again, knowing that the crux of Genie's emotions were now focuses squarely at him. It was like uncomfortable flame licking at his mind, pressing against his barriers. "The needs of the many, Captain."

Jon bumped Malcolm and jerked his head toward the door, "We'll let you discuss this in private, Ambassador." Soval looked back at them with a raised brow, nodding.

Genie saw Malcolm and Archer in retreat, and her lip curled, "That's it run cowards!" she bit at their backs. She turned her attention to Soval, opening mouth she pointed at him.

Quickly, Soval pressed his finger against hers, "Not in front of the Denoblian, Genie. We shall discuss this in our quarters."

Genie could feel him through her skin to skin finger contact. The pleasure of the touch was intense, dulling the sharper edges of her anger. "Fine." She conceded. "Let's go to our room." She looked into his eyes, "But don't think you aren't in trouble."

He lead her out of the room, "I know I am my ashal-veh, I know."

**a/n: Poor Soval...he just can't cut a break with an axe! Thank you all who are reading and reviewing! It's hard to believe but this was going to be a one off story, and has turned into a monster. LOL **


	19. Chapter 19

Genie waited for the door to close, but a second after it sealed she beat his chest with the palm of her hand, "What the hell do you think you are doing agreeing to this insane plan." She ground her teeth and stood up on her tip toes grabbing him by the shoulders she looked him in the eye, "You are the one that said we were married, and I'll be the first to tell you I don't know what that means in the Vulcan way, but on EARTH when a man and woman are married they discuss important decisions before they make choices. " She felt the fabric of his tunic in her hands and she pulled him close, "They are going to simulate your death and then send you with me to confront a man who kept his secret from his best friends. " She felt Soval wrap his arms around her, and she railed and pushed off his chest, "I'm damned serious here, Soval!"

Soval could feel her. Her thoughts were in sync with her words. It surprised him; he never knew humans often thought and spoke exactly the same. The flow of emotions were strange, she was more angry than even her words lent themselves to, and underlying all that anger was a passion and love that seemed to fuel her tirade. "Genevieve, the plan is logical. " he said, with a slight frown as she pulled away. He didn't know why he felt compelled to embrace her, but he did, this exchange was proving to be both educational and stimulating in ways he had not anticipated.

"Logical or not, Soval, it is dangerous." She snapped.

Soval found himself at odds, as a Vulcan male he wanted his mate to be content, as the Ambassador he knew this festering cesspool of Terra prime needed to be exposed and dealt with. "The risk is acceptable, Genevieve. The needs of the many…" he started and found himself in an angry kiss. Her mouth was on his, moving hard and vigorously. He felt for her emotion, for her thoughts, they were in dangerous conflict. She wanted him, as he had wanted her during his pon farr, with nearly the same intensity. He felt her desire to join with him deeply, and burned him to the quick. Yet, at the same time she was raging inside. He could feel with equal measure that she could imagine herself punching him for hurting her by making the choice for them. He pulled back slowly, his hands now in a tangle in her hair, his breathing was ragged as he looked down at her lusty stare. He kissed down her cheek , over her jaw, and down her neck. He could not tell whether it was his desire or hers, but he wanted to bite at her neck to mark her once again as his. He opened his mouth but in a moment he was standing alone again.

"Soval, you have to change your mind. You can not go through with this insane plan. There has to be a better way, than pretending you are dead. " tears spilled from her eyes, "Soval, if something happens." Her voice cracked, "I'd never forgive myself or you." Her lips trembled as she walked away from him.

Soval stood straight, and folded his hands in front of him. "I trust Archer, Genevieve. If he believes this plan is sufficient I have confidence that it will work."

"What about me, Soval? Do you trust me?" Genie rounded on him pointing at herself, "Because that is what it comes down to. You trust Jon's plan over my instinct that this plan isn't going to work."

Has Soval been a human man with a bit more experience dealing with females of the race, his answer might have been different, but since he saw this fight as a simple logic problem he nodded ,"Yes. I think it is only logical…" he watched her walk past him and out the door.

With a sigh he sat at his mediation table. He didn't understand exactly what just occurred. He opened the barrier he had set between them, and felt a flood of betrayal and hurt. He closed it again, and frowned. He did not understand what he had done to provoke this, and he was beginning to wonder if he could keep his human wife content.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie slammed her fist into Jon's quarters chime twice in repetition. When she heard him answer she stormed in, "Permission to speak to you as Jon and not as a Captain."

He leaned back in his chair, "Granted, Genie."

She pointed at him, "This plan is asinine, and you are like the lead lemming leading Soval off the cliff on this crazy train. I'm serious, Jon. Where are the safety nets? Gardner didn't become and admiral because he was dumb, and he didn't get into this Terra Prime nightmare without some influence and cunning. He kept it from my dad, Jon, from my DAD!" she said slamming her fist into archer's desk. "If you send me down there with a literally dead weight Soval, then you might as well just slit Sovals throat yourself, because he is going to die!" she threw her hands up in the air, "I will too because you know I'm not going to let it happen quietly. "

Jon sighed, "Genie we will have your back, you aren't going to go alone."

"I'm going to have to, Jon. If you want the plan to work, I'm going to have to. Gardner isn't some back water gangster, Jon. He has the same technology you do. Go with me and he catches your bio signs on sensors and you might as well have Enterprise fire some photonics right at our location." She turned away trying to hide that angry tears were threatening to spill onto her cheeks, "I hate this plan, Jon. "

Archer stood and put his hand on Genie's shoulder. She turned and buried her head in his shoulder now crying in earnest. "It's going to be ok, Genie."

"Why can't daddy be here, he'd know what to do? Daddy always knew what to do, the right thing every time that was him." She bawled.

Jon nodded, "Yes it was, Genie." He pushed her away to look her in the eyes, "And he did the right thing even to the end of his life. He sacrificed his life to keep Soval safe, and Genie, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. You have to understand that."

Genie closed her eyes, breathing slow and easy trying to calm down, "Yeah, Dad did, and I don't want to risk that his lie was given only for us to do something that kills him. Jon, I love him. I love him more than…" she shook her head, "More than I should. I don't know how it happened or why. He is a cranky old ass a lot, but….love doesn't make sense, even if he expects it to, it just doesn't."

Jon grinned, "I understand, Genie. He is a lucky man to have you. I think your Dad would have been proud, shocked, but proud. " he playfully punched her in the shoulder, "he always thought Vulcans and humans should do joint missions."

Genie laughed and blushed as she wiped her wet cheeks, "I don't that this is how he meant but…"

Archer hugged her, "It will turn out, Genie. Trust me. Trust yourself; you are a fine officer, and a damn fine MACO."

Genie didn't trust herself. She knew she was an excellent officer, top of her class. When it came to doing the right thing for the mission, and protecting Soval, she knew what she would choose.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The hour was late when she returned to their room. Soval's meditation candles were will burning, but he was laying on the bed asleep. She looked down at his still face and tried to imagine herself looking at him so still he seemed to be dead. She felt her stomach lurch and her chest tighten so hard her hand gripped at her sternum. She pushed down the thought, and crawled up his body. He stirred and his eyes opened. She hovered over him looking down at his groggy face.

"What is wrong?" Soval asked with a coated unused voice.

"Nothing. What was it you called me earlier today? Ashy something…."

"Ashal-veh."

"What does it mean?"

He blinked, "The human equivalent would be, Darling."

"Is it ok for a woman to call a man that?"

Soval nodded.

"Ashal-veh."

His eyes softened, and he reached up and traced the backs of his fingers over her cheek and neck.

"I hate this plan," she whispered.

"I am aware of your displeasure." Soval said, still stroking her face.

Her throat tightened, "But I love you. I'll do it but if you die on me for real…." A single tear slid from her eye and hit his cheek. Soval felt the wetness, and anguish that it represented struck him as surely as the tear. His eyebrows shifted upward in anticipation of her to finish. "If you die on me for real, you better run real fast into the afterlife because I'll be hot on your tail. You aren't getting away from me that easy." His eyebrows furrowed at the inference. It did not sit well with him. She pressed herself against his body and began kissing his neck. His head lulled to the side allowing her access, when his breath escaped him as she sunk her teeth hard into his shoulder.

**A/N: Oh the pain...the angst...**


	20. Chapter 20

Soval lead Genie down the corridor, their two fingers were touching lightly. Genie looked up at him, he looked like a pool of placid water, but she felt something from him that made her think he was disconcerted, nervous almost. She had caught feelings like that over the past few days, since their _intimacy, _it confused her. They weren't her feelings she knew that much. They felt alien to her, intense and exotic, but they also felt real.

Soval looked at Genie, who was staring at him. She could feel her nervousness, as much as he wanted to open their mating bond fully and have her thoughts, he knew he didn't dare. Not now, it would expose him too much, because in spite of meditation on the logic of this plan he was not feeling centered with it at all. More than just the plan, it was the realization that without Genie in his life he would have consented without a thought. Now, with her by his side, it took every ounce of his logic to force himself down the hall. He now had something to live for, a real future, that might be more complete than he had ever before. His previous bonds had been weak. The one he felt with Genie was intense, hard for him to shield, and it was…agreeable. The thought of his death and the emotional tumult she would endure was not conducive to a placid emotional balance.

They both paused outside the med bay. He let his fingers slide down hers, opening himself enough so that she would feel how much she stirred his katra. He would have spoken a platitude of security, if he could, but found it illogical to lie. Things might not be as the humans say, "Ok." And he would not lie.

Genie swallowed hard, she felt a surge of emotion like electricity down her arm. They were him, she knew it, and knew the strange rumblings in her mind were him too. If they lived through this, she'd make him explain it all. Explanations weren't needed now, because in a few hours none of it might matter anymore.

With a sigh Genie said, "Now or never." Soval pulled his fingers away, and walked by her side into the med bay.

Phlox was standing by a bio bed with a cage. "Welcome." He said with a small denoblian grin. Archer and Reed were already there. Reed was laying out what looked to be a body bag. Genie's legs quivered and she flinched backward before stealing herself to continue to move forward. Her eyes bounced from one person to the other she didn't know where to settle her eyes, she just knew where she didn't want to look.

Archer stepped forward, he was serious and voice was solemn. "Ambassador, Corporal, "He began looking back and forth between the two of them, "We have about a half an hour before we rendezvous with the shuttle that will take you to Earth." He looked at Genie, "Malcolm has made contact with some former _associates_ who are bringing you in to meet with Gardner. He is going to want to examine." He looked sheepish as he continued, "the body." His eyes shot a silent apology to Soval, "When we get the information we need, we will beam in." he returned his gaze to Genie.

Genie was frowning, her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "So these, _associates_, are they in on the fact he isn't dead or am I playing the game for them too."

Reed stepped forward, "Play the game with them too, Genie." He moved to put a small device on her, "This will record everything, it feeds directly to us."

"And how does Soval, get." She swallowed, "undead."

Phlox held up a hypo spray, "I'll inject him, Corporal, with a time release capsule. It will begin to decay in the warmth of his body, and will release the anti-toxin in approximately 4.5 earth standard hours."

Genie shifted, "Approximately." She bit.

Phlox continued, "I have calculated his body temperature, there are small variables, Corporal. I'm afraid that is as accurate as I can be."

"And how am I supposed to say I killed him?" she said still trying to steal her resolve.

"Strangulation." Reed said

She snorted in spite of herself, "So me, little me, is supposed to have strangled him."

Archer moved Soval off to the side to change his clothes into more distressed attire.

Reed put his hand on her shoulder, "Be creative, Corporal. Make Gardner think you are venomous." He squeezed her shoulder, "You are doing the right thing."

Her eyes snapped at him, "Tell it to someone else, Lt. Reed. I don't need that shit right now."

Reed nodded and backed off. Her eyes turned to find Soval again and he appeared from behind the curtain, his robes were tattered and blood stained. She wanted to cry. "Is it time?"

Phlox nodded, and Soval got up on the bed. Phlox put on heavy gloves and reached into the cage. Genie gapsed, "What? I thought this was an injection!"

Archer and Reed took either side of Genie as Phlox spoke, "It is an injection, and I assure you, I am doing this because it is the best way. There are fewer side effects, this way Corporal."

As Archer and Reed suspected, Genie tried to move forward to perhaps stop thing when Phlox pulled out a large green arachnid looking creature. Soval rolled to the side and Phlox lifted on of his robes. Genie stopped struggling and pulled away from Archer and Reed. She walked around to the side of the bed Soval was facing. She knelt so she wouldn't see what was going on. "I know you don't need this." She said, her voice a trembling whisper, "But I do." She took his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes.

Soval would never admit it, but the coolness of her skin pressed against his hand was _reassuring_ to him. He could feel her angst and pain through their bond, but the emotion radiating from her eyes is what he focused on. He was lost in the adoration and love he saw there, and for a split second he found himself imagining what it would be like to be able to fully feel and experience it as she did. One day, he would be able to, in a sense, when he could drop the barriers he kept up to protect her from becoming too overwhelmed. He focused in on her eyes, deeper and deeper, he almost said the words she felt _I love you_, when a sting struck his back.

Genie began blinking the moment he flinched; she was trying to fan away the tears, dry them from the inside so the potentially last thing he saw wouldn't be some embarrassing emotional display. When his pupils no longer matched in size, and a haze clouded his eyes, she held as tight as she could, but as she saw the color drain from his olive skin her tears slid freely. She heard his breathing rasp, and the grip on her hand fade until his fingers were dead weight. She kissed his lips and stood, facing away from the men in the room. She wiped her face on her jacket, and then turned. "Let's get this over with." She said coldly, not looking at Soval laying there lifeless.

Reed held out a phase pistol to her and she pushed it away, "That's the first damn thing they'll take from me, and the first thing they'll see and wonder why I didn't just shoot his Vulcan ass as opposed to choking him to death."

Reed tried to press it into her hand and she turned and pushed him away, "I said no! You lot have had your say and your plans and I'm telling you now fuck off with the phase pistol. I have my own back up." Genie straightened herself and looked at Phlox, "Did you inject the…"she waved her hand, "Thing?

Phlox nodded. Genie looked at Archer, "Fine, let's do this now. Time is wasting."

**A/N: Show of hands, how many people want to kill me right now... ;O**


	21. Chapter 21

The transport from the Enterprise, to the transport shuttle, to the secondary transport shuttle went well. No one transporting her looked at Genie in her eyes; no one looked at the bagged body at her feet. She couldn't take her eyes off the black cloth bag, its zipper, it's stitching, she had it memorized. The final transport beamed her into an abandoned barn.

There were dusty light beams cutting through the darkness of the barn, making it seem like a torn up picture that couldn't be placed together correctly. The flutter of wings above her made her jump, but as dust and silence reigned in the sudden flurry of noise she took a deep breath. She looked down at the body bag again, and couldn't stand it anymore. She unzipped it so his face showed. Seeing him so still made her want to vomit. Reaching out she thought to stroke his face, but pulled away at the last minute. If she was being watched, it wouldn't do at all for them to see her being gentle to a man she supposedly killed. Giving his face one last look she tried to swallow down the knot in her throat before hardening herself, inside and out.

Genie heard the creak on the wooden floor boards. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled a moment before she felt the cold metal tip of a phase pistol at the back of her neck. She closed her eyes. "Don't move." A masculine voice said from behind her. She heard more rustling, more footsteps and the familiar whine of a medical scanner. Every muscle in her body ached as it tensed, trying to prepare for what might happen next.

She tried to turn her head toward Soval, but the pistol pressed deeper into her flesh, "I said don't move."

Genie heard a different male voice from behind her say, "He's dead, looks like asphyxia, I'd have to autopsy to confirm."

Then there was a dead silence so thick Genie could hear her pulse in her ears. The pistol at the back of her neck eased slightly. "So, tell me, how does a woman who weighs a buck thirty kill a Vulcan with three times her strength, by suffocation?"

Genies's mind raced, she was a MACO not a writer, she had been so consumed with Soval she didn't think to come up with that story, "Wouldn't you like to know." She said stalling a bit.

The phase pistol pushed against her neck again, "Yes, we do want to know."

"Look, why should I answer to you flunkies, I killed a fucking Ambassador! Don't you think that earns me enough street cred to talk to the man himself? I mean I escaped you guys, with this worthless pointy eared bastard, and then killed him, by asphyxia no less." She was grasping and she knew it but every time she tried to think of a story, the realized the plausibility factor wasn't good. There were no ligature marks on his neck, no prints of fingers…perhaps a couple bite marks, but nothing that said violent death and struggle. She pressed her eyes closed trying not to pant in panic.

"We _flunkies_ as you call us, are the keepers of the kingdom, Corporal Forrest, and if you don't answer our questions the consequences are death." The pistol against the back of her neck pushed hard enough she couldn't keep her head dipped forward. "So, how did you manage to kill a man with no marks on his neck by asphyxia?"

"I seduced him!" she said much louder than she wanted.

"What?" the man's voice was a cross between amused and incredulous.

"You heard me; don't make me say it again. I fucked him, ok. I didn't want to say anything, knowing no good _human_ man was going to want to touch me after I soiled myself with that alien trash!" She made sure the words bit as she explained it, she imagined herself having sex with one of these terra prime scums. "Look, they are total animals when they get their….thing on. Let me show you, I am raising my right hand and putting it to my neck."

"Do it." The man said firmly, "but be slow about it nothing sudden."

She carefully raised her right arm and pulled down her shirt and jacket, choosing to show them the spots at the crook of her neck where Soval had seemed to take more of a fancy at biting her. She felt the man move closer to her, his breath was hot on her neck, and she had to stop herself from rounding on him. Genie froze, knowing if she blew it too soon, she and Soval both were dead.

She saw the shadow of his hand wave as he backed off, and another man stepped closer to her, the whine of a medical scanner began and she watched the shadows of the person scanning her. She saw the shadow's head nod and heard, "It looks like Vulcan DNA, and she's pregnant."

"What!" Genie said abruptly, the shock was genuine.

The pressure of the pistol was released from her skin, "Go on, tell us more. Start from the beginning, why did you run from the Embassy in the first place. We have intelligence on you, that you were living with the Vulcans in the embassy, and" He was interrupted by a voice Genie did recognize, it was Hayes, the alt on her security team, "She may not be lying about sex with that thing, but she is lying about something. I saw them by the river, he cared for her, and I think she cared for him. She's betrayed her race!"

"Hayes?" she said, her voice shaking in rage, "Hayes you dumb ass! You don't know a damn thing. You don't know what you saw. And yeah, he did want me! I used it against him." She wanted to cry, and wished she had a nuke to blow him and every terra prime jerk off the planet.

"Explain, Corporal."

"I ran and I took him, because it was my _damn _job. I don't think it's rocket-magic-surgery-science to figure that out. It was my job, and no one let me in on what was going down. He was with me when shit hit the fan, and I knew two things, I didn't want to die and I had to take him with me. When I found out it was Terra Prime, I knew I screwed the pooch. So, I seduced him, and when the animal was done with me I covered his head with a bag. He died and I checked in because I wanted to come home. I saw you asses pinned the blame on me, what the hell was I supposed to do? No one invited me to the party, except as the pinta!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks, though not for the reasons the men watching her might assume. She was ass deep in trouble, and it was terrible before she found out she was pregnant and now it was horror. As much as she tried to focus her mind kept running itself back to the idea she had a baby growing inside her and it's daddy was lying next to her feet in a body bag. She was shaking and she couldn't stop herself.

"Stop it, Grady." Gardner's voice came from behind, "Can't you see what this hell has done to her."

She stifled a sob. She could remember a time when hearing his voice was soothing. She held him at her Father's funeral, he stroked her hair, promised he would be there for her, and now his voice might as well have been a monster under her bed. She was struggling to maintain, to focus and get what she need to get so she could get herself, Soval, and their unborn to safety.

Gardner stepped from the shadows with his arms open to her like her father used to when she'd been away too long. "Come here, Genie, you are home now, and nothing has happened that can't be fixed."

Genie sniffed, and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She took a step toward, Gardner, lifting her arms to embrace him. Whatever else she was, she was MACO, she had to dig up whatever strength she had to make this idiotic plan work. When her cheek hit Gardner's chest she bit her lip. She was going to make him pay for every lie, every life, and every bit of hell.


	22. Chapter 22

Archer and Reed were keeping time, and listening to the link. Archer was visibly perspiring, and when they heard that Genie was pregnant he slammed his fist down on his desk. Malcolm looked at Jon, "Captain, we had…" Archer waved him off, "I know Mal, it's just that I hate we had to put them in harm's way. It was bad enough when it was Soval and Genie, now this!"

Archer blushed hearing Genie describe the fact that she seduced him, and Mal grinned, "That was slick she could have a future in black ops." They both tensed when Gardner's voice came over the link. They nodded, and stepped up on the transport pad. Listening, they both knew they needed more before they could transport. Phlox came into the room and stood on the pad, "I heard, and we are getting to the point Soval will need help."

They all stood in wait, listening to the comm.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Gardner squeezed Genie against him, stroking her hair. "It must have been terrible for you, Genevieve. This terrible alien pawing at you." He kissed the top of her head, "But your safe now, and you are in my arms and I won't let anything happen to you." Gardner, pressed her head into his chest, and waved his other had. Genie heard steps; whoever had been behind her was apparently leaving.

He lifted her head to look her in the eyes. "Show me what the monster did to you, Genevieve."

His tone of voice made her skin crawl, and her mouth went dry. Her hand trembled as she brought it up to her collar, pulling it down to show where Soval had bitten her. Garnder's eyes twinkled but he frowned. "They really are beasts,"he said, "They may have superior strength, but…" he placed his finger over the marks and ran his finger over the ragged edges, "What kind of disgusting beast does that to such a…beautiful woman, with smooth…skin."

Genie watched his eyes darken, his pupils expanded and she saw his pulse throb in his neck. She swallowed, "Yeah, a real beast."

His hand slid up from the marks of her neck and cupped her cheek in his hand, "I'm sorry Genevieve. I didn't think you…empathized with, the cause." He kissed her forehead, his lips lingered on her skin as he began to speak, "Your father wouldn't be pleased, he sympathized with the aliens. He thought they were, equals, partners." He embraced her again, "Oh, Genevieve," he sighed, "I never dreamed you were one of us." He lifted her chin and looked down at her. "I'm so proud of you, Genevieve. "

The way he bent, Genie thought he might try to kiss her on the lips; she turned from him, breaking the embrace. "Admiral," she said swallowing, she looked at Soval, if she wasn't mistaken his color looked _better._ She turned back to him, "General Gardner, I wish you would have at least approached me."

He looked at her with the hint of a smile on his lips. "I wanted to Genie, but after your father's funeral I felt you needed a gentle touch, an adopted father, at least until you found your own way." He crossed to her again, "But look at you, all grown up. Standing tall, and your first kill for the cause the very Ambassador." He hugged her and she turned him slowly around so she could look at Soval. His color _was_ getting better or her imagination was playing a cruel trick. She looked up at the Admiral and put on her best smile.

"Admiral, What now? What do we do with Soval, what do I do? What do we do?" Genie said, trying to sound casual.

Gardner grinned at her, "Take off your jacket."

She hesitated, knowing that was where her tracking and communication chip was, but as she glanced at Soval she knew there wasn't time to debate the merits. She took off her jacket and threw it over Soval's face. "Ok, now what?"

"His body will be discovered in a couple of days with your jacket. We'll have a story we feed to the press, you had been taken advantage of, you were dazed, you ran, we found you." He eyed her standing there in her MACO issued tank top. He reached out and traced the bruises on her arms the bites on her neck. "He really was no better than an animal."

She shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, you could say that. " she looked toward Soval again, "If that's the story let me get rid of that body bag thing." She grinned, "So who is "we" Admiral?"

"Genevieve, please, call me John. As far as "we" all in good time. I need to get you home where you can have a good meal and a hot shower. We'll have a doctor look at those wounds, and make sure the animal didn't do any serious damage to you." He winked at her, "You know, Soval, pushed for me to be the first captain of the Enterprise." He laughed, "Damn Vulcans always sticking their nose in human business.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O

Archer was clenching and unclenching his hands, "Come on Gardner, say it! Say _something_! Say ANYTHING!"

Malcolm shook his head, "He's playing his cards close to his chest, Jon. We might not get what we need right now, he might take her."

Archer turned to Reed, "We should…"

"No, Sir," Malcolm said, "If we do, then we'll never be able to prove he is a member of Terra Prime. He's said nothing concrete."

Archer closed his eyes, and sighed. Admiral Forrest always put the greater good, the mission, before himself. He did it for Soval, and now Archer would have to hope Genie could do it again for Soval.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Genie privately caressed Soval's cheek. His skin was beginning to feel warmer. She wanted to lean down and kiss him so bad there was a knot in her chest. She pulled the bag from him and left her jacket over his face. Looking at Gardener, who was leering at her with something unsavory behind his eyes, she knew she had to go with him. She had to play the game, for how long she didn't know. Looking once last time at Soval she thought as hard as she could at him, "_I love you, Soval. Please be well, please wake up, and please, please, please…come find me soon_." She stood, walking over to Gardner with the bag slung over her arm, "Can we get out of here? Vulcans, dead or not kind of give me the creeps."

Gardener laughed and put his arm around her, kissing her temple, "Of course my girl." He squeezed her against him and began walking to a door Genie hadn't seen, "Do you know what today is?"

Genie shook her head no, and fought pulling away from him and running back to Soval, "No clue, everything has been kind of a blurr."

"It's Halloween. I'm having a costume party tonight at my house, we'll get you checked out and perhaps you'd like a costume." He opened the flitter door, placing his hand in the middle of her back he watched her walk up the small ramp, "You could be my…date." He whispered more to himself than to her.

"I don't know if I feel up to a party, John." She glanced back at him, catching him staring at her bum. She turned and sat, and smiled sweetly at him. "But we'll see."

Gardener sat in the seat next her, and patted her leg, "We will see what the doctor says, and if you aren't up to it. Perhaps a nice quiet dinner together would be more appropriate. "

Genie nodded and looked back at the barn as they took off. Suddenly, a party sounded great, best idea she had ever heard.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Archer slapped the wall of the transport pad. Walking off the pad Phlox and Reed joined him. "Scan for bio signs down there, if it's clear, transport Soval up here. " Archer looked at Malcolm, "When Soval wakes up, I think we are going to have one ticked off Vulcan on our hands, and I can't say as I blame him. We have to come up with another plan, Malcolm, fast. "

"Agreed, Sir."

The transporter sparked to life and the image of Soval began forming on the floor of the pad. Phlox kneeled and began tending to him, "I want to get him to sick bay, Captain, he is coming around."

**A/N:** Happy Halloween everyone, more than likely I'll update tonight late…Honestly, I was going to resolve things in this chapter, but my inner naughty little angst minx sad noooooooooo this is how it should be! :D Thank you to everyone who is reviewing.


	23. Chapter 23

Soval opened his eyes slowly. He had a metallic taste in his mouth, his head was throbbing, and his stomach felt like it might lose its contents at any moment. His inner eyelids closed to protect his eyes from the glaring light above him. He took in a long deep breath through his nose as he attempted to bring his bio-controls in line. "Just relax, Soval, your body is coming back, it's just going to take time." Phlox said as he scanned the Vulcan's body.

Soval opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was dry crackled wheeze. He sighed deeply, disappointed in himself and his lack of control. He thought of Genevieve. He wanted to open the barrier and peak into his bond with her, but just the thought made his bio-control lurch in pain.

He heard Archer above him, and he frowned. Something wasn't right, the voice he should have heard was Genevieve. It only logical to assume that, since he had no doubt that were she able she would have been at his side the moment he woke. Archer's voice came closer, "Soval, there has been a problem."

The Vulcan's bio signs spiked, and Phlox frowned. "Genie is alive, and she is…"Archer paused, "Safe." He looked at Phlox who was watching the bio signs. They began to come into the normal range again. "That's all you need to think about now, is that Genie is ok." Archer began to pull away and Soval's hand caught his wrist, squeezing. Archer wasn't telepathic, but he knew what the squeeze was meant to say. He licked his lips and looked at Phlox who shrugged. "Genie has been taken, by Gardener."

The bio signs on the monitor started to rise. "Soval," Jon said as calmly as he could, "Gardener thinks she is on his side. She isn't in any danger right now, and we are working on a plan to get her back. "

Soval felt trapped inside his body, unable to move properly or express the displeasure he felt. His Genevieve needed him. _I should have listened to her, _he thought, as he forced himself into a healing meditation.

Archer pulled his wrist from Soval's hand. Looking at Phlox he frowned, "Is he ok, Doc?"

Phlox nodded, "From the readings I would say he is meditating. Vulcan's have advanced self-healing techniques; I believe he is using it to aid in his recovery."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie looked around the large luxurious bathroom. In her memory, she had never been in Gardener's house, but she was sure her father might have mentioned the luxury and sprawling estate had he known. It was more than Gardener should have been able to afford on any military salary, and he had not been an Admiral that long. She looked in the mirror and tried not to sneer. The mirror was built into the wall, which meant, it was probably an observation mirror. It made her skin crawl.

She put her back to the mirror and took off her clothes to get in the shower. She didn't want to, but it gave her an excuse to get away from Garnder's presence for a little while. He had been handsy with her all day and it made her want to pour bleach all over her body. This, coming from a man who she thought to be like an adopted father, though now it shouldn't surprise her, if he was Terra Prime why not tries to take advantage of your god-daughter.

She stepped into the shower and turned the water on nice and hot. She looked at the fading bruises of Soval's pon farr. She lathered up some soap and washed them carefully. Were it up to her in this moment, they would never fade. At the same time she wished things had been worse, the doctor gave her an examination, giving her a clean bill of health. Which made Gardner more than happy, he was picking out a costume for her as she bathed, and it was better that than the quiet dinner alone.

Genie touched her stomach and closed her eyes, pretending she could see the little life growing in her. It was the one thing keeping her strong. She knew a part of Soval was inside of her, their part, a part they made together. She had never pictured herself as a mother but it appeared she would have t o start. She chuckled as she rinsed herself off; Soval was probably going to get his wish. She would be out of harm's way raising a child. Unless…She tried to picture Soval changing nappies and checking milk bottles on his wrist. She began to laugh out loud. No, as much as that might be amusing to imagine, she couldn't be a MACO and a mother.

She jumped hearing a knock at the door. The reality of where she was, and who she was with kicked those more pleasant thoughts out of her mind. "Yes?" she answered and heard the click of the door opening.

"I have your costume on the bed, Genevieve. I hope you like it, it was last minute." Gardner said, looking in the mirror at the silhouette of Genie taking a shower.

Genie grit her teeth and imagined jumping from the tub and pushing the door so hard it popped his ugly head like a zit. "Oh, I'm sure it will be fine. Nice to be around humans again." She said straining not to freak.

"It will be nice to spend time with you, Genevieve. Perhaps, after the party we can…_talk._"

"I look forward to that, John." Genie replied running her fingers through her soapy hair. She wanted to make a face, but knew there was a possibility that not even the shower was safe from prying eyes.

"I have some business to discuss with my associates; I'll see you tonight at the party."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Malcolm entered the captain's quarters, "Sir, I think we have a way to get Genie back, and according to my sources on Earth, we need to take this opportunity. " his voice was grave, "Apparently, Terra Prime, sent someone back to the sight to gather Soval's body and found he was missing. We left Genie's jacket there, Sir. They found the bug."

Archer stood, "I'm listening."

Malcolm was about to speak when the door opened. Soval stood in the door way, his rich olive skin pale, and his face turned down into frown. "Where is she who is my wife?" he growled low.

Archer and Reed looked at each other and back at Soval, "Does Phlox know you are up?"

"No." Soval hissed, "Where is she?" He reiterated stepping into the room.

"She is with Gardner, Soval." Archer said moving toward Soval, "She is…" he was going to add safe, but in good conscious, given what Malcolm just said to him, he could not.

Soval glared back and forth between both men, "I should have listened to her." He said trying to calm without much success, "There is nothing a Vulcan man will not do for his mate, to protect her and keep her safe. We will have her back on this ship in the next eight hours or I will have Vulcan's entire fleet tear Earth a part until I find her."

Malcom swallowed, "We have a plan."

Soval squinted at the officer, "It better be more efficient than the last plan. I _am _going, whatever the plan entails."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie walked down the stairs at ten just as she had been instructed. Gardner had put her in some archaic and all too revealing super hero costume. If she remembered her father's collection of old comic books correctly, it was Wonder Woman or something. The shorts, the bustier, done in gold, and the old nation state colors of America were too form fitting, and her cleavage embarrassed her. The cheap boots were too tight and not sturdy enough to hold her boot knife, in fact she couldn't find a place on the costume to hid a pen, let alone a tactical knife.

People were milling around the spacious house, all dressed in costume, most all of them with their faces covered. She knew she was going to have to keep her eyes and ears open. Everyone in this party could be a member of Terra Prime; anything they said could help her, help rid earth of this narrow minded movement.

She saw a man approaching her, he was dressed like the red mask of death. She had seen the costume before when her father had taken her to New York to see the musical _Phantom of the Opera_. If that was Gardner, she thought, he didn't need a costume to give her or anyone else the creeps. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm and she glared at the skeleton mask,"Who are you….let go of me."

He jerked her the rest of the way down the stairs and down the hall out to the back deck, where the swimming pool was. He jerked her around to face him, "Where is he Genevieve? Where is Soval or his body?"

Part of her wanted to cheer. If he didn't know where Soval's _body_ was then the boys must have gotten him to safety. "How would I know? I've been with you?"

He cracked her hard against her cheek with the back of his gloved hand, "Don't lie to me girl! He grabbed her up by the arm again, "Do you see this?" he held up the tiny chip Malcolm placed on her.

She held her cheek and glared at him, "Yes, I see that, it's a chip."

He back handed her again, "It is a communication and tracking chip, Genevieve. You betrayed me!"

"No!" she fell to the ground as carefully as she could and still make it convincing. "I don't know where you got that or what you are talking about!"

"It was found in your jacket, Genevieve!" He loomed over her and threw the chip at her, "Soval is gone!"

She mustered herself, and looked up at him, "John, please. I don't know what you are talking about." She began to cry. "I must have been followed or betrayed, John!" she sniffed and got up on her knees, "You have to believe me."

He pulled her up, through the eyes holes of his mask he looked into her eyes. Her cheeks were starting to bruise. He touched the bruise with his fingertips then without warning he began dragging her down the steps of the deck, "Pick up your feet and walk Genevieve. You are going to prove your loyalty to me now, tonight!"

"Anything…" she said, her eyes scanning their surroundings looking for a weapon.

He paused and looked at her, "We'll see."

**A/N: Happy Halloweenie! or for those who don't partake, happy day Giant bags of candy go on sale! I promised another chappy tonight and you know what...I did it, between everything else I managed it! SOoOOOOOO That means I get treats rather than tricks right? PS. I am the CLIFFY QUEEN! ;-) HUGS to all!**


	24. Chapter 24

The sun had long gone down and Genie was stumbling in the silly costume heals as Gardener drug her over the damp grass though a wooded area. "Where are we going John?" she said, pulling at the painful grip he had on her elbow.

"You will see, Genevieve." He growled, suddenly pulling her into his chest. "If you have betrayed me, betrayed our planet…" he lifted his skull mask, looking down at her he sneered, " You will…"

Genie leapt up as he lifted the mask, she had few cards to play, and she pressed her lips against his.

Gardener was taken back; he let as small gasp, but then pulled her head harder into him. His tongue began exploring her mouth, as he pulled her closer to him, he wanted to feel her body against his. He pulled back and looked down at her, his hands running up her sides, "Genevieve, I have wanted you since I can remember. " His hands grabbed at her sides, so he could grip her tight and still run his thumbs over her fabric covered chest, "But…if that was a ploy, you just bought yourself a death of unimaginable pain. Don't toy with me, Genevieve!" He squeezed her harder, shaking her to make his point.

"John, no." she gasped, "No ploy! Please…"

His grip softened marginally, "You want me?" he asked, suddenly his voice was vulnerable, almost boy like.

Genie swallowed, she hated where this was going, she hated touching him and having him touch her. "Of course." She sniffed, "Always…"

Gardner's eyes raked her face, he couldn't see want in her eyes, only fear. He frowned, and lifted her chin so he could stroke the bruises he made on her cheek, "You don't need to fear me, Genevieve. I don't want to hurt you, I want you. I want you to love me. I want you at my side as my wife, so we can clean earth of all the alien scum." He buried his nose in her neck, he could feel her trembling, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Genevieve. I don't want to hurt you please believe that. I want to show you how tender I can be. I've dreamed of that since…" he paused and swallowed hard, "Since I can remember." His lips traced over her neck, nibbling and licking at her ear.

Genie fought the urge to throw up. If her dad had known this, he would never have been allowed over and they wouldn't be in this predicament. She was going to find a way to take this ass down, for her sake, in her father's memory, and for her real husband's honor. She reached out and hugged Gardener, "See baby," she said in her best candy sweet voice, " Now you have me." she put her face in his chest and bit her lip, letting her hand slide down to grab his bum. She felt him tremble.

"Oh Genevieve," he moaned, returning her attention in kind, "We have one thing to take care of, and then…" he kissed her long and deep on her lips, pulling back he feathered kisses over the bruises he caused on her cheeks, "And then we'll skip the party and I will take you to my bed," he moaned at the idea, "And show you how a human man appreciates his woman."

"That sounds…" she shivered, but smiled attempting to cover the fact that her shiver was not pleasurable. "Wonderful. Why don't we go do that now?" she whispered kissed him.

His eyes twinkled, "Not yet. There is still something, just a minor things really, you need to do for me before we can get to the fun." He gave her another luxurious kiss, and then led her again into the woods.

Genie saw a small shack, there were two masked guards with phase rifles standing outside the door. There was a dim light coming from the shack. Gardner turned her toward him, "In there is one of the Vulcan's from the embassy. " he held his hand out for one of the guard's phase pistols, "Go in and dispatch him, and when you come out." He licked his lips, "We'll celebrate."

The guard opened the door for her as Gardner pressed the pistol into her hand. Kissing her cheek, he patted her bum, "Go get him, my sweet."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Soval stepped up on the transporter pad, "I do not see the meaning of these." He pointed down at what looked to him to be black pajamas.

"Ambassador," Archer said, fighting a grin, "You are supposed to be a ninja, it's a costume. We have three invitations to Gardener's party, and we have to go in costume. First, if we don't and the place is crawling with Terra Prime members, you'll be dead before you know it. And second, since we don't have evidence we need to get in and out without anyone knowing who we are. Until we can prove he is scum, I still have to work for him." Archer frowned, he didn't like that taste of that in his mouth. "So put on your mask, and we can get this over with. I don't know about you, but I'm none too keen on breathing the same air as those bigoted assholes."

Soval nodded, it was logical, he just felt a little silly. He slid the ninja hood over his face, adjusting the slit in the eyes so he could see. Archer put on his hat and bandanna, and Reed stepped onto the pad dressed as Guy Fawkes.

Archer looked at the ninja at his side. He wished this wasn't such a serious mission, so he could take a holo-recording of Soval in a Ninja costume, "Remember, you are supposed to be human, so …" He looked at Malcolm, "Do what the humans do around you. "

Soval nodded curtly. His mind was on a single thing. He didn't have any desire to play act, in fact, all he wanted to do was rip everyone a part until he found his mate, his Genevieve.

"We are going to beam down, Soval, and we are sending you around the back, in case they are scanning bio signs. Remember if you find her get to safety, and contact Enterprise. We will check in with Enterprise every half hour. "

"We are wasting time." Soval grumbled.

Archer nodded, "Transport."

O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie felt the cool handle of the phase pistol, and tried to calculate how many shots she could fire before someone took her out. The guard's guns were already trained on her, so she doubted she could get anyone but herself killed. She looked back at Gardener and then at the door. She took in a deep breath and entered the shack.

She saw a single form slumped over in the corner, she approached it cautiously. It moved and looked at her, it was Sorak. Genie's eyes went wide and she rushed to his side, "Sorak. Oh my god, are you ok?" It was Soval's aid from the embassy, a man who helped her through the first three months , a person she considered a friend.

Sorak nodded, "I am weak, Corporal, but I believe I can walk."

She wrapped her arms around him and tried to sit him up, on impulse she kissed his cheek, "I thought you were dead."

He gave the phase pistol in her hand a wary look, "Am I not dead?"

She flushed, "God, no, Sorak. We are friends. Gardener sent me in here to kill you, to prove my loyalty."

He squinted his eyes at her and she began struggling with his restraints, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, Sorak." She said while untying her wrists.

"If you do not, you will die, Corporal. I see no alternative. Take the pistol and shoot me, I would say Osu Soval would be most displeased, were you to die." He said eyeing what to him were obvious Vulcan mating marks on her shoulder.

"Well, I have a plan." She said as his wrists came free. "Untie your legs, and then get behind me. Wrap your arms around my neck, we are blowing this pop stand now. " She looked at him, "I promise I am not going to let anything happen to you. You are my friend Sorak and without you…"

Sorak looked down, "You are my friend too Genevieve Forrest. I do not wish you to come to harm, kill me now, it is the safest way."

"Screw safe, Sorak. We are doing the right thing. Besides, if I kill you then I have to have sex with Gardener" She winked and helped him to his feet.

"That would be a most displeasing position to be in, I agree." He said wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Here goes nothing." She drew in a deep breath and silently called to Soval, not knowing if he could feel her or hear her, but knowing if this plan failed the last thoughts in her head needed to be of someone she loved, _Soval, I love you. _

__In the distance, Soval materialized, he felt Genie's pull, and began running.

**A/N: Been busy IRL but needed to get his chappy out this morning. Hope you enjoy! MORE TO COME!**


	25. Chapter 25

Genie gripped Sorak's wrists and made sure he was firmly around her neck. She checked the phase pistol, the power looked to have just enough juice for two shots. "Great." She muttered to herself, and began to formulate how best to make those two shots count.

Sorak was too weak to block the flood of emotions coming through her skin. She was scared for everyone she loved, but defiant and resolved. He had never touched a human before, not like this, and he found the alien emotion made him feel bolder than his body would allow. He found himself wishing he was at full strength so he could fight along her side. "You are a brave woman, T'sai." He whispered into her ear. "No matter what happens I am honored to know you. Osu Soval is a fortunate man."

"Yeah, well, don't blow smoke up my ass yet, Sorak. " she peaked through one of the slats in the shack wall. The two guards were standing on either side of Gardener. Gardner wasn't armed, the guards were. She needed to take the guards down, if she was going to have any hope of escape. She looked around the shack. She had to get Sorak safe, she couldn't fight Gardner with him on her back. Then it struck her.

"Sorak you are strong enough to stand right?"

"Affirmative."

"You can hold a pistol right?"

He nodded his head.

She sighed , "Ok, this is how it's going to go, Sorak. I'm going to bust the door down, and I am going to dive straight at Gardner, I need you to use these two shots and neutralize the guards." She bent down and snapped off the cheap high heels, knowing she didn't want to snap an ankle or get stuck in the mud as she tried to kick Gardner's butt. She palmed both of the spikey pieces of wood and plastic. They weren't much of a weapon, but they were something. She leaned Sorak against the wall near the door. "Ok, Sorak, let's do this thing. If you see me go down do your best to get out of here." She nodded gravely at him, and he returned the nod in understanding.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O

Soval didn't alert Archer or Reed, he could feel her, and he knew she was hurting, he knew she was nervous. He wanted to open up the barrier between them, but knew if she was trying to enact a plan; it might serve to distract her. He reached out to feel for her emotions, he could almost feel the throb of her heart in his head, she was about to do something. What, he couldn't tell, but from the angst he knew it was dangerous. He pushed himself faster through the woods, trying to manage the awkward footing in the unfamiliar terrain. His lungs were already burning from the moist air.

He saw a large log in his path and he leapt over it, and fell gracelessly down the small chasm bringing him to a skidding skin tearing halt. He pushed past the pain in his head and leg. He pushed himself upward, and fell back again. He looked down; his left leg was pinned under mud and debris. He growled, yanking at his leg to free it, he bit back a shooting pain. He pushed his leg toward the blockage he pushed up on the tree piece he had slid under. He moved it an inch, but as soon as he tried to move he lost the leverage and it dropped again. He slammed his fists into the mud and then reached into his black costume for his communicator, he flipped it open, but there was no signal. He replaced the communicator and drew in a deep breath. He mentally reached out for Genie, she was scared and fighting. He pressed his eyes closed lifted his hands and with all his might tried to dislodge himself again. His mate needed him, and he would not fail her.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Archer and Reed milled around the party. They couldn't recognize anyone, everyone had taken great care to cover their face with some kind of mask, just as they had. Archer couldn't help but cringe under his mask as he walked through the maddening crowd of humans, like an oil slick of hate he could feel it in their laughter, and jokes. "How many Vulcans does it take to change a light bulb…." Contention and de-valuing silly little jokes, things to make them more comfortable in doing whatever was needed to keep "earth for the humans" and sanitize life on the planet.

As if reading his mind Malcolm was on his right shoulder whispering, "So this is how the other half lives." Archer turned to him, and nodded. He could hear the smirk in Mal's voice, and he had to agree with the disgust.

"_So he is having her get rid of that little goblin boy, and I think he's going to announce her as his fiancé." _Archer heard coming from a woman dressed as the queen of hearts, to a man well hidden behind the mask of death. He looked at Malcolm and flinched his head toward their direction.

"_It's about time he gets rid of that thing, so unnatural and not very good at giving information. I remember my proving kill." _The man replied and the woman giggled, playfully slapping him in the chest, _"I remember it too, that horrid little denoblian who offered to make me ONE of his wives." _They both started laughing, and Archer motioned for Malcolm to follow him.

When they were well away from the pair Archer leaned into Malcolm, "Ok, Mal, if you were about to have someone kill someone else, you wouldn't do it in your house right?"

Malcolm shook his head, "No, He looked out the window, the shadows of the woods loomed in the windows, "I think we need to go out there and help Soval."

"Agreed." Archer replied.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie looked at Sorak one last time. He was pale olive and flinching slightly as he stood, but he looked as determined as she felt. "Ok Sorak, " she took in a deep breath, praying quickly to anything or anyone who was listening, "Give me strength." She ran full bore at the door shouldering it open she dropped her head and made for Gardener. She saw the cracks of light from the phase pistol, her mind never veered from focus on Gardner, she didn't look to see if the guards had fallen, the next thing she felt was the thick chest of Gardner against her shoulder. She heard the UMPH of air leaving Gardner's mouth. She smiled, for the first time, but now wasn't the time for victory, she followed her shoulder as they both tumbled backward with a solid fist to his face. She roared like she was taught in MACO training, roar and tighten your stomach, brace for counter strikes, but none came immediately.

Moving as quickly as she could, she attempted to take control of him as they hit against the leaves and mud. She grabbed for his throat, but felt him grab her wrist like a vice, pulling it away. She felt the momentum shifting under her. He was trying roll on her. He had upper body strength, but women had the lower body advantage. She dug her heels into the thick mud and pushed hard against his roll.

She felt and explosion of pain against her already bruised face, her mind knew he was striking her repeatedly, but her adrenaline was keeping her upright. Somewhere in the dark primal side of her mind she knew she had to do something before she lost consciousness, she couldn't take that kind of abuse long. On pure instinct she brought her elbow up and began slamming it against anything she could connect. A third blow to her face though, found her legs going weak, and he took the moment to roll her over.

Genie's arms were pressed over her head, and as much as her body struggled the full weight of Gardner pressed her in the mud, she was only wasting her strength trying to dislodge herself. She fell still and sneered up at him.

Feeling he had her securely pinned Gardner spat at her, "My fear was right! You are a filthy alien lover!" Blood from his nose dripped down over her face and she tried to turn from his assault of fluids, but he jerked her to force her to look at him, "This face is the last face you'll see. It's the face of humanity, a humanity you betrayed by soiling yourself with those _things." _He hissed. "But you'll go to your grave a clean woman, Genevieve. I plan on making you clean before you die."

He pressed his lips against hers, careful not to let her bite him, as he trailed forceful kisses over her swollen jaw. She struggled against him, but he pressed her harder into the mud. "Struggle, I like that, it's like breaking a wild mare."

Sorak watched things unfold, he tried to fire the phase pistol but all it did was click in his hand, he threw it as hard as he could at Gardner's behind. His teeth ground as he righted himself. He knew he was probably going to die for what he was about to do….but the needs of the many, drove him forward.

**A/N: Yeaaah, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, life has been busy, but I hope to have another update today for you all. Cheers! **


	26. Chapter 26

Sorak was in striking distance. He was weakened, but calculated that with a well-placed strike he might be able to summon his superior Vulcan strength at least once. He watched for a second as the animal tried to assult Genie as she struggled. He dropped his emotional controls; he reached inside himself to let that primal side of his race to take charge of his body. He was angry, disgusted, and he felt the call of the fire of his blood. Sorak leapt.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Soval heard the wood snap in his hands and he pushed away with the unpinned leg. He was free, in pain, but free. He opened up the bond between he and his wife, she was more than panicked, she was more than hurting. He ignored his own pain. Keeping the link open, he opened it further so he could have her thoughts, her sight, and offer her some of his calm and focus. _I am coming Adun'a. Take my peace and calm, I am on my way, call to me in your mind, and call to me out loud. _

He paused and listened, in the distance, slightly west of him he heard her scream. He took in a deep breath and began running again. _I am here Ashal-veh. I am coming I hear you._

_Please, please hurry Soval. He is…it is…help me! Help me! Help our baby! _

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Archer and Reed were on the edge of the patio when they heard a distant scream. The people standing next to them chuckled. "It seems things aren't going as Gardner said they would. I doubt he'll be announcing his engagement now. Just as well, she was contaminated."

Archer was about to put his foot in the grass to head toward the scream when he heard that terrible word…contaminated. He paused, and Malcolm looked at him, "Sir…" he said, the air of his voice advising him to put away what he was about to do, while at the same time turning on the balls of his feet to help the captain do what he intended to do.

"Excuse me, "Archer said turning, "Did I hear right? Did you say she was." He paused and ground out the word, "Contaminated?"

The man behind the clown make up smiled, "Yup, she is carrying one of those filthy Vulcan's babies. "

Archer smirked and acted if he was going to turn back down the patio stairs, and then decked the clown with all his might. Malcolm punched the other one, as the clown fell to the ground. Archer turned to walk away, and Reed searched them for weapons. Both had phase pistols hidden on them, he grinned and ran after the captain. "Always check, Sir." He said tossing a pistol at him. "We have to hurry now, when they are discovered…"

Archer nodded and they both began running toward the wood.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O

Genie was fighting against Garnder, he let go of one of her hand to rip at her ridiculous wonder woman costume and she clawed his face, it earned her another smack but she was not going down without a fight. "Bitch!" he hissed at her touching his face after pinning her again. "I should have known, you were a traitor, but my lust for you blinded me."

It seemed like slow motion to Genie, but she saw Sorak air borne over Gardner's back. Her eyes went wide and she tensed all over in anticipation of the impact.

Gardner saw the look in her eyes change from anger and fear to anticipation, he was about to turn when two hundred pounds struck him. He felt the sky and earth turn up and get thrown down again. Pain shot through his neck and back, and his ears exploded with the sounds of growling anger. He was being assaulted as he tumbled through the wet grass and mud. His arms swung wildly against the thrashing Vulcan grappling with him.

"Run!" Sorak screamed as he clawed and bit wildly at Gardner.

Genie stood, she was crying but she was a MACO. She knew Sorak was weak, and wouldn't last long, there was no way she was going to run from a man who so valiantly defended her. She heard Soval in her head, as she charged to help Sorak, and she did as he commanded, she screamed for all she was worth.

O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Soval pushed through the clearing in time to see Sorak fly backward through the air like a ruined marionette. He could see Genie, now on her side and Gardner struggling to stand up. He didn't hesitate, he charged the Admiral.

Gardner looked up. He had to be punch drunk, and he shook his head, he could be seeing a Ninja running at him, it just wasn't real. He stared dumbly, willing his hands to block but they would not obey. He felt a stinging pain, and all went dark.

Soval watch Gardner fall, he had expected more of a fight, but to make sure he didn't get more, he leaned over and pinched the man at his neck anyway. He had two people to carry out and get to safety, he didn't need any interruption. He fell on his knees before Genie, "Ashal-veh," he said wrapping his arms around her. Seeing the bruising on her face and horrid mess he felt a surge of anger, the desire to turn and relieve the animal that would do this to his wife of his life.

"Soval," Genie said softly, "Thank everything you are here." She hooked her thumb into the fabric of his silly ninja hood and pulled it over his head. His grey hair was a mess, but he was a true sight for her literally sore eyes. She gave him a weak grin, as her fingers slid around the back of his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him softly on the lips. Pulling away she sighed contently, "We better get moving, I don't want to be here when he wakes up, and I know Sorak is going to need medical attention. "

Soval hefted her up gently, taking off the outer layer of his ninja costume he wrapped her up to cover the fact her bosoms were hardly covered in the ruined costume. Genie leaned on Sova, and he accepted her weight, pride gleaming in his eyes. Genie went to her knees next to Sorak, she checked for his pulse, it was weak, but there. "We need to get him out of here like now. If we don't, he might not make it."

Soval pulled his communicator from his under wrap, there was a signal.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Archer and Reed could hear people coming behind them. They picked up their pace from a jog to a full run. Reed turned slightly and fired his phase pistol behind them, high so not to accidently hit someone who might be innocent. Archer too his turn and did the same.

Soval and Genie could see the flashes of light through the dark woods. They looked at each other, and Soval frowned, his nostrils flared slightly, "It could be Archer and Reed, they came looking for you."

He pressed the communicator into her hand, "I'll go check, they have a communicator, I'll meet you on the ship." He stroked his two fingers down her cheek, "Go." He commanded both with his mind, and his voice.

She was not going to fight him. Sorak had saved her from a sexual assault and possibly her life, she had a duty and desire to see him to safety. "Soval, be careful. A baby needs a daddy."

Soval looked down at Genevieve, his eyes widened, "A what?" He played back what he had heard in her mind when he called out to her, _Help our baby!_

"You heard me Ambassador." She winked and signaled for the beam out.

He watched as Sorak and Genie disappeared. He stood motionless for a moment and shoved down all the emotion at play in his mind. Archer and Reed might need assistance, there would be time to meditate on the implications later.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Phlox stood over Sorak, scanning and taking tests. He glanced at Genie, "You need attention too, young lady," he pointed to the other bio bed, "Go lay down, I will make sure he is taken care of without you staring at either of us." A playful grin danced over his lips and he returned to the battered Sorak.

Genie lay back and put her hand over her eyes, she couldn't remember when she slept last. She had been running on pure adrenaline. The urge to close her eyes was hard to fight. She looked over at Sorak again, and then back at the ceiling. It wouldn't hurt if she just shut her eyes for a minute or two, just that long no longer…

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Archer and Reed were pinned down behind a rock firing and getting fired on. Archer pulled his comm out…no signal. "Mal, we are going to have to get out of here. There is something blocking Comm in this spot." Malcolm nodded and started laying down random fire over the rock, helping Archer start to retreat backward.

Soval scurried up on the floor of the wood and put his hand on Archer's shoulder. "Come with me." He said, "Genie is safe, as is my aid."

"Mal." Archer called back, "I'm going to fire from the right, Soval is here, he knows where we can transport out." Malcolm didn't look, but he nodded to let Archer know he had been heard. He kept up the suppressive fire until he saw his captain's cross fire coming. He scurried backward, and Soval grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Give me your weapon." Soval said firmly, "I'll suppress from over there while you and Captain archer take that path toward the shack. "

Malcom handed his phase pistol to Soval and crab crawled over to Captain Archer. Soval started laying down fire and dodging through the trees, as he indirectly followed Archer and Reed.

When Archer edged into the clearing he could see Gardner getting up from the dirt. Archer checked his phase pistol, setting it to stun, he shot him and grinned as he went back down into the dirt. Soval ran into the clearing, "We need to leave with expedience." He said calmly.

Archer nodded and opened his communicator, "Lock onto our bio signs, four to beam up." He stood next to Gardner, and looked at Soval who nodded. They both began firing into the wood, until they began to dematerialize.

**A/N: Hope the long pause in updates was worth it! *hearts*Thank you all for the reviews, and follows, it means a lot to me. _/\_  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Gardner opened his eyes. He knew where he was. He was in the brig of the Enterprise. Archer and Soval were standing over him, looking at him through the glass barrier. Their eyes held contempt, and revealed in it their disdain. He knew they believed they had caught the big fish in Terra Prime, but the truth that he would die with was there was someone ahead of him. The master of these ceremonies, and just because he was caught didn't mean Terra Prime wouldn't go on.

"Have a good look, boys. " Gardner said dryly, "Because if you don't do the correct thing with me now, you'll both be ruined or dead." He sat up, hiding the fact he was sore and bruised as best as he could. He would show no weakness, especially in front of that pointy eared devil, Soval.

"I want a full confession _Admiral_." Archer said, raising his chin. "If you give up your associates, and all the information we need to prosecute them, we'll see about some leniency in your own sentence. "

"Jon, you are such a naïve boy scout." Gardner said, chuckling as he stood. "If you turn me into the authorities not only will I not be prosecuted, I'll have you court martialed for treason. Your entire crew will be bounced out of Star Fleet," he snapped his fingers and grinned, "And you Jon, you will spend your life in prison. Well fed, and kept alive long enough for you to see all those things named after you torn down, and then." He walked closer to the glass, "You'll meet with a misfortune, and we'll bury you disgraced in the prison cemetery."

Soval looked at Archer, he could sense the anger brewing inside him, but to the human's credit he was stoic. He could feel his own nostrils flare, and he suppressed the urge to speak out on Archer's behalf. This was a human issue, and he knew it was best handled by humans, but then Archer looked at Soval.

"Ambassador, it was your wife who he abducted was it not." Archer said in his most neutral tone.

"It was," Soval nodded.

"And since she is your wife, she has the rights and privileges of a citizen of Vulcan does she not?"

"She does at that, Captain, an Ambassador's wife is held in high regard. "

Gardner never looked at Soval, "Their laws mean nothing to me."

"Yes," Soval said biting back his own growing anger, "Perhaps they don't. You however did try to take my mate from me, and if I am not mistaken…make her your mate. On my world that is a challenge we meet," He paused and stepped toward the glass cage, "To the death."

Garnder's eyes snapped on Soval's, "Bring it elf." He spat.

Soval stepped forward again and Archer put his hand on his chest, "Soval, Ambassador." He pushed back and Soval stepped with it his guide. Nothing would have been more logical than to let Soval have his challenge, but Jon knew they needed Gardner's information.

"Good for you Jon!" Gardner said with a clap, "I under estimated your ability to train these filthy things, you have him well-heeled. I should give you a couple of my breeding bitches for training."

Soval looked at archer. "Knock him out and I can perform a mind meld, and garner the information from him you need, Captain."

Archer looked at the ambassador, his jaw slacked, "Soval, I think we need to handle his on our own. Why don't you go see to Genie."

Soval cast a glance at Gardner, and then turned his eyes back to Archer, "The offer remains." He said neutrally, "And whatever you have to do you have my full support." He walked down the hall toward the sick bay.

O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie's few moments of closing her eyes found her fast asleep. The events of the past few days, all the stress and strain had caught up with her. Soval could feel her dreaming as he walked down the hall toward the medical bay. He had opened their bond to help him find her, and had not yet put back up the barriers that kept them from each other's thoughts. He could feel her running in her sleep, running with a baby in her arms, away from some hairy beast he didn't recognize. He could feel her fear and pain. He whispered into her mind, "_Genevieve. I am here, and I am not leaving you._ " Her dream shifted, it stopped and the landscape changed. She was in a house sitting in a rocking chair, again holding a small baby. Her father was standing over her shoulder, grinning. "_Give him over here, Cupcake. Let me be a granddad!" _

A pang of guilt surfaced through Soval's discipline. Were it not for him, the Admiral might have gotten the chance to do just that. Genie saw in him in the dream and bounced out of the chair and into his arms, kissing him on the mouth. For a moment he was embarrassed, Vulcans did not do such things in front of other people, but he realized they were in the solitude of each other's minds. He returned her embrace, _Genevieve, I am coming to your side Adun'a. Rest and be calm, all is well._

_Are you….Are you happy…or content, whatever it is that Vulcans get when they learn they will be a father?_

_Soval nodded, I am Genevieve. I am yours, you are mine and we have made life together. Rest my Ashal-veh. _

Soval wrapped her in the calm discipline of his mind and felt her dreams calm. As he walked into the medical by he saw Doctor Phlox standing over Sorak. Phlox turned to him and smiled, "Sorak will be well in a few days. " he said informatively.

"Is he awake?"

"He is, but barely." Phlox stepped aside allowing Soval access to Sorak.

Soval looked down at Sorak and raised the Ta'al, "I owe you a great debt, Sorak. You have my gratitude."

Sorak mumbled something unintelligible and raised his hand making a poor attempt at their race's salute. Soval was proud of the young man. Their society rewarded merit and he would personally see to it that Sorak was well rewarded.

Phlox was scanning over Genie's body. "She is sound, some bumps and bruises, but no damage to her or the child. Humans are amazingly resilient."

Soval ran his fingers down her face. He was fortunate she was well, and even more fortunate that he was going to be a father. He pulled up a chair next to her bio bed. He then carefully pulled up her covers. He sat next to her and closed his eyes. He was fatigued, and still recovering from the fake death he had endured. He would meditate by her side until she woke, and then they would retire to their room. They had much to do and prepare. Breathing slow and steady he began sinking into meditation.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Archer stared at Gardner, "How could you?"

"How could you, Jon! You are betraying your race! " He slammed his fists against the barrier, "They want us, they want earth. They will overcome the human population in a few hundred years there will be no such thing as human anymore!" he screamed, still slamming his fists into the glass. "And it will be your fault! People like you and Genie make me sick!" He slammed his fists against one more time and walked away. "Mark my words, Jon. These, creatures, are infecting our species. Genie might be one of the first, but there are more. There are more, Jon, I have seen it, heard it…I know."

Archer listened to him rant and shook his head. He tapped his comm, "Malcolm, I'm going to need you in the Brigg."

"Go ahead and do what you think is right, Jon. You'll be remembered as one of the people who doomed humans to extinction." Gardner pulled a small pill from his jacket, "And I'll be remembered as a Martyr."

Archer never took his eyes off Gardner as he tapped in the security code for the brig door. He watched the pill disappear into Gardner's mouth. The door opened, and Archer called the medical emergency. He wouldn't see this man taking the easy way out, he was going to stand trial for his crimes, for undermining all that Star Fleet stood for.

He ran the few paces and tried to Heimlich the pill out of his throat. He pushed violently against the man's stomach.

**A/N: Yeah I am the queen of cliffies. No worries ladies and gents…We are coming to a close in this story…and due to the popularity of the Genie character, this is now a foundation story. So, just keep that in mind when I ended it, no knickers in a twist…she will be in the series! Oh…but so will Gardener :P Oh, and for anyone who is a follower of Sensara. You might notice one of "my" characters in her story "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" he is coming in an up and coming chappy, and perhaps a story in the future! :D You'll be happy because many people like him :D I will say no more because We want you to be surprised!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

The sick bay doors opened, and Phlox turned to Soval, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Ambassador." The denoblian said quickly ushering him from Genie's side. "We have an emergency, I'll make sure you get back in as soon as we stabilize the patient."

Soval wanted to protest, but whatever emergency was happening took precedent over his emotional desire to sit next to his bond mate. As he passed by the stretcher, he saw Gardener laying there, looking a terrible shade of blue. His eyebrows shifted upward, and he nearly felt bad for not wanting him to recover. He wrapped his robe around his chest and left the sick bay. He should meditate before returning, the volatile day had left his emotions rawer and exposed than he liked.

Phlox began medical scans immediately; he needed to isolate the toxin Gardner ingested. Everyone who came in with Gardner left just as quickly, except Captain Archer. He was standing a distance away, staring at Gardner as if to somehow will him to live with his eyes. His jaw clenched and relaxed as Phlox began injecting Gardner. Phlox looked at the Captain, "I'll be able to save him, Sir. It's going to take some time."

Archer knew that was Phlox's diplomatic way of telling him to leave. Archer nodded, "Keep me informed." And with a final look he turned on the balls of his feet and left.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O

Phlox lost count of the hours and time he spent stabilizing Gardner. He had used every trick in the book and invented a few new ones on the fly. He looked at the chronometer; it was 0300 in the morning. He had to report to the captain and let Soval know it was clear to come back. He didn't know if the Captain was still away, but he knew the disciplined Vulcan would be waiting, probably in meditation to get back to see his Teslu.

Phlox check Gardner's vitals one more time. They were stabilizing nicely, if he kept it up, he'd be awake and alert in a matter of hours. No time to celebrate, or go to bed, now he had to make the reports.

He glanced over at Gardner one last time and then left the sick bay.

Phlox chimed at Soval's door the Vulcan answered immediately, "Yes?"

"Genie is still sleeping, but you are free to return to her side." Phlox said with a smile.

"Did Gardner…." He cocked his head asking the question with his eyes.

"He made it," Phlox replied with the same peaceful smile he had before.

"Pity." Soval mumbled under his breath, "I'll dress and get her. Is there a possibility that I can bring her here with me when she wakes."

Phlox grinned wider, "I don't see why not, she and the baby seem to be recovering nicely. You'll just need to promise me to keep her off her feet for a few days." He gave a soft nod and began walking away.

Soval was anxious to get her back in their room, and more so to get them both back to earth, and then perhaps to Vulcan where he could introduce her to his clan, and give her a proper Vulcan ambassador wife's life. There were robes to be purchased and items for the baby. He had not been a new father in over 80 years, he found the idea appealing.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Genie rolled over and didn't see Soval. She glanced up at the chronometer, 0313, her head lulled back. She hoped he was getting some sleep, it was only forty five minutes until his morning chime. She rolled over, every part of her ached and she wanted nothing more than to be cuddled down in her own sheets and blankets, next to her super warm new husband, and talk about their future. She'd have to make concessions she knew, her MACO life was probably over with the advent of the child, but as long as they came up with a way for her to feel like she was contributing, she'd make herself fine with that.

She flipped over on her back and stared at the ceiling, _Great_, She thought,_One sheep, two sheep, squirrel, denoblian, HEEEEy Macrena! _ Her mind was jumping from one thing to another.

A flash of grey light appeared next to Garnder, from the flash emerged a man. He had short smooth greying brown hair, and strong roman nose and high cheek bones. A burgundy bow tie fit neatly at the base of his elegant neck, and set off his hounds' tooth suit perfectly. He bent over Gardner, and smiled, "Wake up little hate monger, I have a proposition for you I doubt you'll want to miss."

Garnder was lost in the darkness of his own mind, a drift on clouds of clearing poison, and agents to counter act death. He heard a smooth voice above him, and it felt as if hot searing claws had grabbed him by the brain and were jerking him up through his peaceful nothingness back into a world of pain. His eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. His monitors beeped and sputtered as his vitals were being slammed into position. "Whut..."Garnder said with a voice like cut glass.

The man above him smiled, and smacked his cheeks, "Good, now we can talk." He sat down on the bed next to him, he leaned over onto his chest hard, "Listen to me Gardner, you are screwed. Your precious Terra Prime movement is screwed, and as we speak there are deviant pairings happening all around you."

Gardner tried to speak, but the weight of the man pressing on his chest made it hard to even breathe. He gasped a bit and began to panic.

"I know!" The man said crossing his legs casually, "That is my thought exactly! Now, if you stay here you can and will go to prison for these so called crimes, and then you can watch as your precious earth deteriorates from it's human paradise into a Sodom and Gomorrah of hybrids and half-bred children who grow up into adults who in turn, make Earth an alien's paradise." He looked down at Gardner, he was struggling and gasping for air, "You know, I thought you'd feel that way, I knew you'd feel the same way I do about this whole thing. " He let up slightly so Gardner didn't pass out, "So here is my deal with you. You have a value that you don't know you have. And I think," he tapped his finger against his mouth, "If I connect you with my associates, they are aliens by the by, but," he threw his head back and chuckled, "They don't want your Earth, they want what you want…everyone to be in their own corners of the universe. If you could work with them, then you can remake the world in your own image, Gardner. Think about that!" He spread his hand out over the room as of to imagine this expanse for humanity, "Earth free of alien scum! Perhaps even an earth with you as it's ruler."

He leaned harder on Gardner's chest, "What do you say chum? Are you with me? I mean I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have with me on this."

Gardner was gasping again, his eyes were bulging out and his hands began to flail at his side.

"You aren't sure? Well, things like this do take some think time don't they? " He snapped his fingers and a swirling vortex appeared about three feet from his bed, "I must away now, but that is your ticket out, a ticket to a future where John Gardner, remakes Earth for the Earthlings! It's a limited time offer, John, so don't think too long." The man snapped his fingers again and in a flash he was gone.

Gardner lay there gasping like a fish out of water trying to process things, he looked over at the vortex. He wasn't going to stay there, he had no desire to go to prison. The offer the stranger made seemed too good to be true, but whatever it was, it had to be better than prison or death. He began to try to get up out of the bed.

Genie lay still in her bed. She had heard the whole thing, but was too frightened to move. Now with just her and Gardner in the room it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She wasn't going to let Gardner escape at all, let alone to some place where he could ruin everything the Federation was working for.

She slid from the bed and pushed the curtains away. She saw Gardner heading for the Vortex, and she took a deep breath. She had one shot, just one.

The doors to the sick bay opened, and Soval saw Genie in midair jumping at Gardner who was headed toward a swirling ball of light. He reached out to nothing and heard himself scream, a moment later Gardner, Genie, and the light were gone…simply gone. The bond he had with Genie popped in his head, too much pressure against his ear drums. She was gone.

Before he could think, before he could calm himself his fists connected with glass and beakers. He rushed the bio bed and tore it up from the floor throwing it against the wall with one smooth swoop. He was grabbing things at random, heaving and smashing them, and swearing into the air in ancient Vulcan curses he didn't even know he knew

Alarms on the ship began going off. Archer and Phlox stood at the open sick bay door staring at Soval in abstract horror. Archer made a move toward Soval and Phlox pulled him back, "He'll kill you man." Phlox hissed in disbelief, "He'll kill anyone, can's you see he's in a rage?"

Medical fluids and green blood were spraying across the room, when he had lost enough of his essence that his rage could no longer be sustained he felt dumb against the wall and simply cried. Archer and Phlox charged in, "What happened, Soval? What happened."

Soval looked at Archer, his face twisted in grief. "They are gone…They are…she is…our baby…my life…gone."

Archer looked at Phlox who was busy sealing up the wounds Soval had given himself in anger. "We'll find her Soval, We'll find her." The captain stood and ran from the sickbay, barking orders to his bridge crew for sensors sweeps.

Soval watched Archer out of site, knowing from the ragged bond bleeding emotion into his mind that she was gone, they would not find her…she was simply…not there.

**A/N: Stay tuned my little angst riddled friends for the Epilogue! Yeah I'm glad the force isn't a real thing because I have a feeling you'd be force choking me right now. :D That said, hold out people..epilogue is going to reveal some HUGE stuff, and if you are a Foundation story fan…it's a thing NOT to be missed. **


	29. Epilogue by Sensara

_**Epilogue (By Sensara) A/N to follow**_

Genie tumbled roughly to the ground, pain shooting up her arm as her elbow smashed into metal deck plating, but she did not let her slow her down. Gardner had softened her landing, and she took the opportunity to smash his nose with the heel of her hand. He growled and rolled his hips, trying to make her get off of him, but he smiled when the barrel of a phase pistol was pressed to the back of her head.

"Rise slowly," a warm, nasally tenor voice said. Genie obeyed. It was obvious that she had been transported somehow to where the man with the bowtie and his minions were working, and this was probably one of them. Gardner got out from under her and held a hand over his nose, and a warm arm snaked around her waist.

"Hands behind your back," the voice said, now in her ear, and the man holding the gun pressed it harder into the back of her head. She obeyed again, and felt cuffs fastened around her wrists.

The portal, which had been casting a soft glow over what looked to be a corridor underground or on a ship, closed, and Genie screamed as her head seemingly burst open in pain. The arm around her waist tightened, and Gardner frowned at her.

"Soval!" she cried out automatically, the warm buzz in the back of her head that had been his presence now gone. Gardner snarled and moved toward her, his eyes blazing in fury, but the man holding her up pointed the weapon at him.

"Don't move, admiral."

"Administrator?"

The man holding her snorted. "Hardly administrator now, what with Kuvak and his ilk moving in." The man sighed.

"So...you're one of...that man's allies?"

"Allies?" The man laughed and twisted Genie around, apparently not bothering to answer Gardner's question. The man holding her was Vulcan, or looked Vulcan, and he was an older man, older than Soval, with clear, cold blue eyes and a bulbous nose. The man grinned as his eyes raked over her face.

"Well, if it isn't the admiral's lovely daughter," the former administrator cooed. "Genevieve, if I'm not mistaken? Yes, I've had my eye on you for some time now..."

"V'Las!"

The man turned around (but kept a good grip on her), and a man who looked like a Vulcan with a V-shaped forehead ridge walked briskly down the corridor. He had sharp blue eyes like the one he called V'Las.

"Are you really making moves against this woman?" the newcomer snarled, and V'Las dipped his head.

"No, my lord," the Vulcan said softly, letting go of her. She faced the newcomer.

"What just happened?" she asked, still dizzy from the bond breaking. "Where am I?"

"Why, my benefactor and long-time ally gave us a new present!" the man said cheerfully with a disturbing smile. "And do you really think I'd give you our location?" The man laughed heartily, and V'Las smirked.

"You're a MACO, would you give a prisoner of war the coordinates of the cage you put him in?" the man continued, taking out a tricorder. He scanned her, and his grin widened.

"Good girl," he purred. "Humans...so good at accepting alien DNA...you've got good breeder genes, my dear."

He turned to the other two. "The child is mine," he said firmly, and Genie opened her mouth to protest, but was distracted when Gardner growled.

"Good riddance," he hissed, perhaps forgetting that Vulcans had good hearing. The newcomer apparently also had good ears, as both he and V'Las turned to Gardner.

"What did you say?" The newcomer had not stopped smiling, but the mirth had drained from his cold blue eyes.

Gardner seemed smart enough to know a no-win situation when he saw it, and he bowed his head and said something about keeping his mouth shut from now on.

"You'd better," the newcomer said in a falsely sweet voice. "Or V'Las will get a few more training hours in. I'll enjoy watching you _break_."

V'Las smirked again, and the color in Gardner's face drained, leaving him pale as a sheet. "Ok," he squeaked.

The newcomer turned to V'Las. "This was the best Terran he could find?"

The Vulcan shrugged. "Apparently so."

The newcomer tilted his head at Genie as he turned away from Gardner and began circling her. "What a beautiful woman...it's a shame you don't see it, V'Las...Earth women are quite exquisite."

Gardner looked like he might say something, but seemingly thought better of it.

"Take her to the lab, have Tolaris get a sample of her blood and a thorough scan of the child. Then to the pit with the slave."

Genie struggled as V'Las took hold of her arm and dragged her away, but the Vulcan stuck the phase pistol under her chin.

"Ah ah ah," he chided in a gleeful tone, crushing her to his side, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She stopped struggling and walked with him, scanning her surroundings for a way to escape.

"I wouldn't bother," V'Las said in her ear. "You don't even know where we are. But I like that attitude. Alert, defiant...I think S'Vec might have you for himself."

Genie didn't want to think too hard about that, and decided not to at the moment, not until she had more information. The sooner she could find a means of escape, the better off she'd be.

…

She collapsed onto the floor, not able to catch herself as V'Las shoved her into the dimly lit cell, and the thick metal door clanged shut behind her, casting the room back into darkness. Her head was still throbbing in pain from the broken bond, and now that she was alone, she let a few tears slip down her cheeks before tightening her jaw and examining her surroundings. She gasped and turned her head when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, but a man scooted closer into the light, a contrite look on his face.

He had ruffled gray hair and honey brown eyes, a strong nose and thin lips. He showed signs of age and was dressed in a dirty white overcoat, under which was a gold-metallic uniform like the Vulcans wore. He was Vulcan, though how he had gotten here was beyond her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Oratt. I am, or at least...I was in the Inter-species Medical Exchange. I heard them talking about a Terran ally, but I hardly think they'd lock you in here with me if you working for them willingly."

"I'm not," she said stiffly. "I'm a MACO...Ambassador Soval's wife. My name is Genevieve Forrest."

Oratt's eyes widened slightly, and she saw his lips twitch upward, as if he were fighting a smile. "What is it about you Earth women that Vulcan men find so irresistible?"

She smiled wanly. "Did you marry a human woman, doctor?"

"Yes," he said, and she thought she heard a hint of pride in his voice. He withdrew a picture from the depths of his overcoat and showed it to her, letting the small shaft of light in the middle of the cell shine on it. "That's her, my Desiree, and my son, Turatt."

The picture was of a curvy blonde woman with deep blue eyes and a friendly smile, holding a boy with dark hair, brown eyes and pointed ears.

"He looks just like you," she whispered, smiling at the serious expression on the little boy's face. But she saw a brightness in the child's eyes. Oratt's expression softened as he gazed down at the picture with her.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"He turned five a week ago," he said wistfully. "They are a part of me, and I am missing that part. I feel her absence day by day...our bond was...diminished when I was taken here." He looked up at her and frowned, then scooted closer, leaning a little closer. "You have had a bond severed. Are you in pain?"

"My head hurts," she admitted, and he told her to turn around.

"Neuropressure will help you for now. I'm afraid I have no medical instruments or medicine to give you."

"It's ok," she said softly. She liked the doctor; he seemed sincere and friendly, and it pained her to see a good, honest Vulcan in with these scum. He lifted her shirt and gently pressed his fingers into her skin, and at first it only added to her pain, but soon she was relaxing, beautiful release settling over her.

"There are five of them, probably more in the grand scheme of things," Oratt whispered to her, pressing his fingers into her lower back. "S'Vec is the leader, and V'Las is his right-hand man. There's another Vulcan, Voramik, and a V'tosh ka'tur, Tolaris-"

"Hold up," she said softly. "Romulan? And what's a V'tosh ka'tur?"

"Romulans are distant cousins of the Vulcans. They left the planet to seek out their own way during the time of Surak. They wanted to return to savage ways," he explained quickly, pressing his fingers to the right of her left shoulder blade. She gasped in pain, but braced herself for the release. "And V'tosh ka'tur are Vulcans without logic. They are outcasts."

"Ok. That's four. What about the fifth one?"

"I have not seen him. They call him Lore. But with this other human, that makes six."

She sighed. "Gardner. I'd hardly call him an admiral anymore. Dirty bastard."

Oratt was quiet for a moment. "Did he hurt you? Have they touched you in any way, Ms. Forrest?"

She smiled wanly. "No. And I'm a corporal, by the way. But since it appears we're going to be in here for a long time, you can call me Genie."

He continued his neuropressure session in silence until she spoke again. "You said you were a doctor? IME?"

"Yes."

She swallowed. "I'm pregnant with Soval's child, doctor. I know you don't have any medical instruments, but...you said you had a Vulcan-human child."

He smiled ever so slightly. "I will help you, corporal. How far along are you?"

"Only a few weeks."

He nodded. "As your time progresses, I will make sure you stay healthy."

She smiled. He was a kind man, a man with a family to go home to, and she swore to herself that she would help him do just that.

**A/N: Big thanks to Sensara for the big ups of writing this epilogue! Everyone who wanted a Happy ever after...Well, ya gotta keep reading, this is just one sprinkle in the HUGE story arc...People who begged that the story be longer well, this was the best way I could come up with for letting the arc go on! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
